Dance With The Devil Tonight
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Amidst talks of war and peace among the nonhuman races of the Night relationships begin and change that will bring about the end of the Night or it's salvation as well as their own. 3x4x3, 1x2x1
1. The Quick And The Dead

First off happy Birthday to me! Now with that out of the way it is back story time, read it helps. Like most of my Vamp fic, posted or not, the Night World book series, sooooo NOT Twilight, helped inspire it. The Witch circles, pure blood Vamps calling themselves Lamia, Vamps created by a Witch with a spell, all from the books. Reading them is not required, a good idea though, as the world is similar but little else is, Vamp Anime inspires too. This one uses the Traditional or Fan Cannon Yaoi pairings for the show, the partners. I do a lot of non-cannon yaoi but not everything is, fan cannon yaoi is fun too. If you like my other Gundam Wing fics you should like this one, I hope. Like in the show certain pilots get along better or worst when the first meet. OOCish is because it is an AU, plus monsters, but they are not completely not them.

**WarNinGs**: AU, OOCish, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Occult references, Blood, Partly inspired by The Night World book series, A few OC's, Very slight Shounen-Ai hints, A little language, Not Betaed, that should do it.

**Aishi Say**

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right."

And yes Breaking Benjamin's 'Dance with the Devil', is the source of the name, and a bit of the plot. I watched an X tv AMV to this, KamuixFuma, and fell in love with it. 

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

Quatre felt a predatory gaze on his back, the look of a hunter surveying likely prey, and he turned the moment the gaze shifted. He saw two of them, it was clear as day they were Vampires, well clear to anyone not human themselves. As a Witch he knew well how the undead moved with the grace of a hunter and the control of a fighter, an intriguing mix humans and non alike found captivating. The one had wild dark brown hair and deep ocean like eyes, he held an intensity about him as if something in him was barely contained. The other was taller, lighter of hair, and moved with cool indifferent movements as if he were some lazy feline. Lighter brown hair was gold kissed and swept over his sharp face with a wing like grace, orbs a rich green, and those eyes turned back to the blonde meeting his aqua gaze. Quatre froze, he had never really met a Vampire's gaze before he had always been too afraid to. He had heard all the stories about their powers, how one look could rob even the strongest of their wills, so they could be crushed without much thought. He did not feel mental claws crushing anything, all he saw was the cold beauty of emerald, a captivating beauty but his will was still intact. Studying the Vampire more closely, when he turned his icy gaze form him, the blonde noticed all his beauty was a cold beauty, a terrifying allure, and he understood why humans were so fascinated by them. "Who _are_ you looking at so intensely Quatre?" His fellow Witch asked following his gaze to the two Vampires with a grin.

"Duo?" Quatre asked turning, spell broken, "Do you know them at all, either of them?" Duo was a darker person then he was, he ran with Vampires sometimes Circle Midnight was like that.

"Sure, that one there is Hiro Yui, Lamia and I mean from one of the top clans, like the strongest in all of Japan. As for the other one, the Bloom family wanted a male heir, since they only had one daughter, and the daughter chose him. All I really know is he has a love hate relationship with the clan, except for the 'sister'. Oh and most people just call him Barton since he does _not_ get close to people, let alone non-blood suckers. His pretty face hides an evil mind, which is why he can be as bold as he is." Duo sneered, he hated smug punks like him, the other had been a lowly human and now he acted like he was some god. The young Witch would love to put the Vamp in his place.

"He was human?" Quatre asked, he was Circle Twilight they did not hate humans as much as their darker counterpart, but many did not like the Made much either. They were often seen as sub Vampires made only to amuse the Lamia, the true Vampire, the ones who never were, never would be, human. Lycan Mades were rarely treated differently once accepted by the pack. He did not hate humans, he pitied them for their fear and ignorance of the world around them. Generally many Made came to hate what they had been with such force it was almost frightening. "He was looking at me, is that good or bad?"

"You?!" The braided youth asked surprised, Quatre looked like some angle from a human's dreams, but he was a powerful Witch from an old and noble family, which made him powerful but still. "Well that deepens did he look hungry?" Duo cooed, Vampires fed on Witches and on others of their own kind if they felt like it, they were very lose about such things.

"I don't think so, I felt his eyes and turned and we just stared at each other for a long moment. I have never seen such cold eyes." Quatre bit his lip, what had made them so cold? Had he always been that way, is that why the Bloom's only daughter had chosen him because he was like one of them, a cold killer born as a human?

"You looked him in the eyes?! Hecate save you my friend, just like Lycan you do _not _do that and walk away, _not _with him," Duo had heard stories. Some Witch girl had done it and he had ripped her eyes right out of her skull, crushing them between his claws without any expression at all, you treated humans like that not your own side.

"I'm not a threat Duo…well not physically," Quatre bit his lip again, freezing when Barton dropped from the second story balcony, black duster flaring like wings before flowing like living shadow as he moved up to them.

"What?" Duo asked before turning, long braid swishing as he did so, frowning up at Barton, but careful not to meet his gaze.

"Move Witch, or I shall move you," Trowa ordered, voice calm almost indifferent, he watched Duo move as ordered before walking off. Turning his attention back to the blonde beauty who had dared to met his gaze he tilted his head slightly, "You, who are you?"

"I am Quatre the Winner heir, who are you to address me so informally Vampire?" Quatre was from a powerful house, he was no longer an arrogant youth but he would not allow himself to be intimidated. He was scared of this man, he had heard of Barton and the Bloom, a family with a nature taken name. The blonde could not help but wonder what the other's first name was, and why he had been made into what he now was.

Green eyes narrowed slightly but the delicate looking blonde held his head high and he sneered, cowardice really pissed him off. "Winner hm? I am the Bloom's heir so that makes us equal name wise. Tell me Witch do you think you are superior because I was once vermin?" Trowa knew many did and that was fine they could be easily corrected, but the blonde seemed prideful not arrogant, which was an unusual change.

"No, Barton, I do not. And it has nothing to do with your reputation, Duo told me about you, I just do not think all humans are worthless beasts. Made or born a Vampire is a Vampire just as a Lycan is a Lycan, they are no longer human. Now what do you want from me Barton, I know you want something, otherwise you would not have bothered to come and converse with me." Quatre was good at being formal and when formal nothing got to him, he would not be caught off his guard. He was as strong a telepath as any Vampire, no mind games would work on him, but as before none were being used.

"Fragile appearance but with a steel will, I see your reputation has not been inflated to keep your house from shame. I have heard many stories of house heirs only to find them nothing but empty tales, I so do _hate_ when that happens, don't you?" Trowa's sneer soften to a half smirk he rather liked this one, he had nothing against Witches really so maybe he would try and make friends? "As for your question, I was curious to meet someone who did not shy from my gaze as so many others do."

"Duo told me you do not let other's meet it, I must admit I do not understand your reasoning." Quatre frowned, this young man was most confusing even for a Vampire, but he enjoyed the sound of his soft voice maybe he could get behind that cruel mask he wore?

"Ah yes, the Maxwell adoptee, well I do not like fools meeting my eyes like they have some right to do so. You, however, have a respectful fear of me but you refuse to cower like your friend, this I respect." Trowa nodded at him but did not try to touch him or move any closer, he stayed where he was waiting to see what the other would do.

"Duo isn't cowering he just…you can't respect me and not him as well, I am sorry but that is the way I am. He does not like you that is why he left," Quatre looked up meeting those rich eyes once more, noting they had lost some but not all of their chill.

"To leave a friend all alone with me after warning them does not sound like a very loyal friend, leaving you to my mercy as it were." Trowa chuckled a cold sounding mockery of the laugh, "Tell me what spell you would have used to stop me if I chose to bind you or something?"

"I have no spells or talismans that would protect me from you on me, but if you did you would be held accountable, my father is _very_ protective of me." Quatre knew spells that if done would stop any one from even being able to touch him, but he had firmly told his father he would not go through a week long spell. He watched those cold eyes turn to Duo, who was talking to a few other Midnights, probably amazed he was not only unharmed but had been able to start a conversation.

"Yes, I have heard of Lord Winner, a Vampire who he caught with what, your fourteenth sister? One little taste and he blew the fangs from her skull, it took her over a week to die you know? My kind can starve to death and no blood stayed in her, poor little thing. Tell me what will your father do to me?" Trowa cooed arms crossed and curious, Witches knew so many nasty spells, and the Winner Lord allowed no one to touch his offspring unless he approved of them, it made Winners dangerous.

Quatre blinked confused, "Do to you? Why would he do anything to you Barton, you have not done anything to me?" He remembered the Vampiress, she had been a pale women with long blood red hair and dark blue eyes. She had been Aroree's lover for a month before she had been caught, and Aroree still did not speak to her father. The pale Witch did not want to imagine what his father would do to a Vampire like Barton. His father would make sure it took a long time for the Made to die, but he had not even tried to touch him. "Did you know her? I mean she was a Made like you so…"

"No, but I did see her before her death, as for Made yes, she was vermin once too but that was all we had in common, her house is a rival to mine. Just because you Witches all get along for the most part don't assume we do," Trowa shook his head, "To do so is foolish, Lycan are territorial, and let me see we are…the jealous type?"

"I do not put much stock in stereotypes, and I only asked because you knew. Are you always this defensive or am I just special?" Quatre watched Barton unsure why he cared so much. He had never really cared what Vampires had thought about him or even his family, but for some reason he cared what this one thought. "You can not be jealous when you care for nothing," He took a step back when green eyes flashed.

Trowa glared, taking a menacing step forward before sighing, "It makes life easy nothing to love, nothing to lose, nothing to live or die for. Have fun Witch Prince, some of us have to work for our power."

Quatre watched Barton close his eyes as he sighed before speaking in that soft voice of his then just walking off, trench coat flaring behind him as he moved. He sneered at Duo and the three other Witches before walking off heading Hecate knew where, "Well that was rude."

"Dude, what the _Hell_ did he want?" Duo asked walking up to him, "Seriously, I mean you and Barton _talking._ I would never believe if I had not been here to see it for myself."

"He was curious to see if the rumors about me were true, and since they were he did not harm me. Duo I know Made are normally colder and more defensive but he is just so…" Quatre trailed off not sure what he was saying, Barton was just a Vampire, he was no friend of the family. The Bloom and the Winner houses were not enemies, they were nothing really.

"Yeah I know, he's somethin' alright and nothing good, that Bloom girl has some strange tastes, maybe he's only a good little boy for her?" Duo laughed unable to see Barton submitting to anyone, but there had to be some reason the Blooms did not take him out and replace him, and it was not his sunny personality.

"No Duo, there is something about him, something…not frozen and dead I know there is. It's strange but I enjoyed talking with him, even if he did seem to try and pick a fight. Duo do you remember the Vampire who bit Aroree?" Quatre asked, he did not want to think more about why he wanted to learn more about Barton, but he did and he knew he did.

"Oh yeah, some upstart took her almost a week to starve and bleed out, no one could feed her and they tried, they said some guy even tired to kill her but nothing worked. Why did he say something? The punk I'll…" Duo turned when Quatre took his arm, "Cat?"

Quatre shook his head, "No Duo, he only mentioned it, you know my father. You can't hurt him and you know it, I don't want to see you getting hurt when he did nothing."

Duo sighed but pulled his friend into a hug, "OK fine, I'll wait to deck him until he tries something and he will, I don't trust him little buddy." He smiled ruffling golden hair, "I gotta go, we Midnighters are going to a little meet and greet of our brothers and sisters."

"Sure, go have fun Duo I need to go see Iria anyway before she starts worrying, after Aroree the whole family worries." Quatre smiled waving goodbye to Duo before heading into the mansion.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

"And where have you been?" A gruff looking man asked puffing on his cigar, glaring up at Trowa from where he was sitting.

"Out, you bore me," Trowa answered giving the man a blank stare, arms crossed, unimpressed with this man.

"Why you little punk if I had my way…" He was cut off by a door opening, heals clinking on hard wood as a tall red head in a dark green off the shoulder dress with a high split on her right side walked in. "Lady Bloom," The Vampire said bowing low, Trowa only turned.

Lady Bloom walked up to them, fingers slipping around Trowa's chin, "You come with me. As for you, do _not_ speak to my dear brother like that again, or I _will_ strike you down." She smiled taking a black leather clad arm pulling Trowa with her.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

"Katharine?" Trowa asked as she pulled him in to her room unsure if he was in trouble or not.

"Kathy, Trowa, I swear sometimes you are _too_ bold little brother." Katharine teased gently pushing him to the bed, "That's my good boy, now why are you here, I do not remembering calling for you?"

"I knew you would be here so I came. Kathy why an enclave? You don't fear humans, you like them, so why?" Trowa asked removing his duster and setting it aside, his maker was the only one who called him by his first name.

"I know I like them, and I like you Trowa. I know what you think of me sometimes, but I do love you as if you were my kin, and you are of my blood and I am of yours." The Vampiress hugged his shoulders cheek on his left one, "Tell me why did you speak with the Winner boy, he is not someone I thought you would talk to?"

"I've heard stories of him and I wanted to see if there was any truth to them," Trowa answered with a soft sigh, this women was a strange one to be so kind to a former human being as pure of a Lamia as she was.

"Oh yes, the gentle angelic looking youth with a will of steel, and fierce loyalty to those he considers friend, tell me were you satisfied they were not just stories?" Katharine knew who he was, if Trowa wanted to know he would know, he was very headstrong just as Tobias had been. That brunet had reminded her of a bird of prey with his golden eyes and silent sometimes brooding nature, but he had been slain by a Hunter and she had mourned. Until she meet this young man, an orphan of natural predatory grace, who was as much a feline as Tobias had been a raptor. So she had tried hard to win his trust, which she learned was a task onto itself, but once done she had a loyal killer. Which she changed, and claimed as her counterpart and male heir of her house. At first her father had been furious, but after he had been pinned to his throne he decided to stop fighting with his headstrong daughter about such things.

"Yes, he is not the fragile thing he appears to be at first glance," Trowa smiled, he preferred people with character. "He isn't scared of me either, I think I hit a nerve though when I insulted Duo."

"Maxwell? Oh must you test your limits all the time? I did not make you so you could try to find that _one_ living thing that could kill you. If you died I'd miss you so." Katharine sniffed before kissing his neck, "Sometimes I wonder if you care about me at all."

"If I hated you I would kill you, it's what I do," Trowa reminded the red head leaning against her closing his eyes. "I would miss you too…sister."

Katharine smiled holding him for a moment before laying him down, fingers absently playing with his long bangs. She did love him as if he was her true brother and she worried about him, he was cold to all but she and their mother, and she wished just once he would try to make a real friend. Hiro was close, a Lord's son and a Lord in his own right, he was much like her sired, but he needed someone to love, she knew that and Hiro was not it. He seemed curious about the Winner's son Quatre, Trowa's opposite in many regards. But the blonde was like her he bared Made, or even humans, no ill will, perhaps she should encourage this interest? "Rest well my brother I will return," She kissed his cheek before walking out glaring at the guard, a Lycan, "_No_ one is to enter that room save for my parents, if anyone dose I will drink the blood of your litter before your mate's, and _finally_ yours."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

"Iria what do you know of Barton? I mean you know his sire don't you?" Quatre bit his lip, he felt strange asking about the Vampire, but he want to know all he could so when next they met he would be prepared.

"Yes, Katharine had a dear friend named Tobias, with darker brown hair and golden eyes like a hawk, he was slain by a Hunter and she just broke. After a few decades she met this young man, a human with lighter hair and animalistic green eyes like a feral cat, and she was able to win the cat's trust so she changed him and named him her counterpart. The upstart attacked the Lord Bloom at her command and since then there has been no further discussion. He _was_ the male heir and Katharine's loyal assassin, some say lover, though no one can prove it." Iria sighed softly, "I meet him once, he had his hair tied back and he was fighting with some Alpha Lycan, who had issues about the Bloom's choice. He did not even transform, he just ripped the Alpha's lower jaw clean off, to this day those four fangs hang around his neck. He is a terrible beast of a Vampire, more like a Lycan, I still do not know _what_ she was thinking turning him."

Quatre bit his lip, he had not noticed a chain but he had been looking at the Made's face most of the conversation. He could see Barton doing that too, but he could only imagine what loss had caused Katharine to do what she did. "I met him today, he was curious about me, but we did not talk for very long."

"Did he touch you?" Iria demanded thinking back to Aroree, her poor sister had been tricked by one of those vile creatures.

"No, he did not even try to touch me Iria he only talked. I know how their powers work sister, but he did not use them." Quatre did not think Barton relied on his powers to do anything, "He was talking to Hiro about something, Duo told me who they both were."

"Hiro is here?! Who else? If Barton is here then there's a good chance his 'sister' is here too hm…I know a few Witch families where meeting here but not Vampires too." Iria frowned rubbing her chin, "I wonder if the Lycan will show up?"

"I'm not sure. I should go see if Duo is still around, good bye sister," Quatre said walking out of the room, he knew it had not been the Vampire's fault Aroree hated Father, she had told him about her and what their bite felt like. His sisters all distrusted the races that had to feed on humans for life he did not, every predator had it's prey that was life and nothing was corrupt about it.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

Trowa snorted from where he was sitting on the end of a pier, deep gaze as distant as the horizon, soft breeze playing with the few lose bangs he had not tied back their tips ending past his eyes. He sighed softly closing those eyes mind drifting back to his human life, alone, always alone even now he was alone. Katharine and Hiro were friends but even his sire did not know him all that well. There were secret parts in all souls fears, desires, anything that could or would not be shared were locked in these dark places, and these were things that he kept for his mind only. Fear was almost foreign to him, he only felt it for those few he let close but none for himself. As for dreams and desires he had few of those as well, and that was fine by him, feelings only got in the way. Dark eyes half opened when he heard soft footfalls nearing him, with a sniff he knew what and who it was and he closed his eyes chin still on his knees, "And you want Winner?"

Quatre bit his lip, but he knew Barton would hear or smell him long before he got close, he was a very deadly predator. He walked up to the Made's right, noting the ponytail but did not ask, "Do you hate being the Bloom's heir? It is an honor to be one."

"Maybe to you, but I don't care. I am loyal to Kathy not her house, I would slay them all if she bide me to." Trowa thought about that feeding on an entire Lamia clan, now that would scare the other houses and likely start a war.

"Iria told me of your sister. She does not trust you, she thinks you will harm me in some way, but I do not believe that you will," Quatre looked out across the sea, vast and empty.

"Because I am a Vampire no doubt, now Winner why do you believe I will not harm you?" Trowa asked not bothering to look at him, he could rip out the other's pale throat and leave him to bleed out in the water if he chose before the Witch could even scream.

"Because I will not give you a reason to. Was Barton your human last name?" Quatre asked sitting down, the Made looked so different with most of his hair tied back but he did not hate it.

"Yes, I am not a Bloom I am a Barton," Trowa turned his head to face him, "Aren't we being awfully personal Winner? Why do you care anyway hm? Trying to get on the Bloom's good side? If so go talk to my sister not me, I hate politics and I will _not_ waste my time with them."

Quatre bowed his head, "Forgive me it is just that…I have to know, I have never needed to know about anyone before but." He froze when Barton stood and moved to stand before him, "Barton?"

Trowa tilted his head, this was one strange little Witch, more like a curious little kid talking to the stranger mommy told him not to then any other Witch he had ever met. "Winner I'm not going to hurt you so stop that, or I'll see if Witches really do float."

Quatre looked up meeting those captivating eyes again as he stood, and he wondered if mice ever felt just like he did right now. He was not afraid of Barton, or even what he was, but there was something about him that Quatre knew meant danger do not touch. So far neither of them had even tired to touch the other, and he was unsure what he would do if Barton tried. "We are not all that different from humans in that respect, so I would care not to be thrown in the ocean right now. Why are you out here anyway, I thought you said you had work?"

"I did, now I want to be _alone_," Trowa sighed softly when the blonde just stood there not taking the hint, "Why are you still here?"

"I do not think you really want to be alone, I think you only want others to leave you in peace." Quatre smiled gently, taking a step towards the Made unsure why but he felt compelled to do so.

Trowa frowned at the smiling blonde crossing his arms, "My, my, aren't we presumptuous? Tell me Winner why would I want you near me? I have yet to use your first name, even among vermin this is a clear sign of unfriendliness."

Quatre sighed, "Be as crude or as cold as you want Barton, but I will not be scared off by you, and I would _prefer_ you call me Quatre." He caught the blink of surprise before Barton laughed, it sounded more like a real laugh this time, but it still sent a shiver down his spine.

"Would you now?" Trowa jeered leaning close studying him, watching the Witch watch him with cautious eyes and he closed his own, "Give me one good reason and I will, sound fair?" The Vampire whispered into a pale ear, smiling when the pale Witch shivered, amused.

Quatre watched the Vampire closely as he leaned close, watching those dark eyes close before feeling the heat of his breath against his ear, shivering as his own eyes closed. The Made wanted a reason to trust him, befriend him, a reason for both maybe, but in a way they were the same thing. The gentle heir wanted to give him a reason, he wanted to become closer to this killer, to see what Katharine saw in him whatever that was. "Because I am no threat to your sister," Quatre knew that his sire was the only one the Made cared for and he wish her no harm, she had never done anything to him. He felt a soft sigh before Barton pulled back with a nod and Quatre knew he had chosen wisely and he smiled.

Trowa opened his eyes catching the blonde's smile, "No you aren't Quatre, you're too gentle to be a threat to anyone."

Quatre blinked confused by the gentle faraway tone, he reached out, hand stopping before it touched darker skin and he looked down, "Forgive me I should have…" Quatre trailed when is wrist was carefully taken, "Barton?"

Trowa shook his head at the paler youth, he could be so timid, "You can touch me, I don't bite those I don't intend to make suffer or kill, and you are neither."

Quatre meet the other's gaze before touching his cheek, it was as warm as any other he had ever touched, not at all what he had expected from too many human stories. He could feel the former human better as well but there was an icy wall keeping him out, which was to be expected Barton was not the trusting sort likely he never had been, "You are so warm, I thought."

"I'm not a zombie fool, I am still alive. Did you think we were icy to the touch like so many humans? It seems your family is afraid of my race." Trowa watched pale fingers move down his cheek, Quatre was a strange one but he liked strange.

"Yes we are, I had never met a Vampire's gaze, never touched one, I never wanted to before. Iria would be furious but I do not care, there is nothing to fear from you, no lust for power, or hate for our house." Quatre smiled, "You look so different with your hair like this, but at least I can see both your eyes clearly."

"When I'm working I tie my hair back, it was just something I always did, but…I'm not working anymore," Trowa reached back to pull the tie free blinking when Quatre touched his arm, "What?"

"Iria told me there is a rumor you are your sister's lover, is that true?" Quatre gaped when he realized what he had just asked, he paled taking a step away from the Made sure that would incur some sort of wrath.

Trowa watched the blonde gape before backing away clearly expecting to be struck, he pocketed his hair tie before stepping forward, grabbing slender wrists when the blonde moved to run, "No we aren't, as for you relax I'm not going to hurt you, I know the rumors all right?" The blonde stopped struggling and stared up at him gentle eyes so confused, and Trowa closed his eyes lowering his head. "I'll admit you surprised me with that one, but it's hardly worth killing you for." He released Quatre, if the other still wanted to run out of shame or confusion he would not stop him.

Quatre could only blink for a moment, this was not Barton he had heard of, the merciless killer who's wrath spared no one, this was someone he longed to know, "Barton?" He whispered his fellow heir's name softly, questioningly, as he took a step toward this Vampire so feared, so gentle. Pale hands touched a black clad chest he could feel the Made's heart, his breathing, his life, he looked up relived he would not be chased away. "It's because she made you isn't it? She was so sad and lonely, but you made it better and they thought…and we call humans fools."

"It seems Iria told you a lot, since I doubt Maxwell would speak of my sister at all. Do you feel better now?" Trowa leaned close, "You can ask me what you want, I will not strike you for it."

"It's just I…I can't believe I just blurted that out like I did, it was so not like me at all it's was so…Douish," Quatre closed his eyes, it felt strange having someone so unknown so close to him but he enjoyed feeling the other's presence. He blinked, backing away when he heard a clearly female laugh, and he just stared at the red head hugging Barton from behind, chin on his shoulder whispering something to him. She looked so much like that Vampiress and Quatre took an another step back, getting violet eyes to focus on him.

"Mm, brother dear who is this _adorable_ little friend you have made?" The red head asked in a teasing tone and Quatre realized who she was.

'_His sire, his creator, his sister, this is his sister oh Hecate._' Quatre looked down, he did not know this women personally only her reputation, though she now used Barton to do her dirty work she had been a deadly creature in her day, and he knew still was. He looked to Barton, who had pulled away from her sneering at something she had said, meeting his gaze when it fell on him and the Vampire only nodded. "I am Quatre the Winner heir Lady Bloom," Blonde crown lowered in a bow, while equal in rank he did not want to insult her.

"So you are the Winner boy? My you aren't a _pretty_ little thing? I am Katharine child, there is no need for titles when it is only the three of us," Katharine smiled at the polite blonde, he was adorable. "I assumed you would be here when you were no longer sleeping where I left you, he just _loves_ to worry me."

Trowa snorted at her, "Please, you worry too much. Quatre here has been clearing up certain rumors."

"Mm I bet. I'm only friendly, human siblings are friendly," Katharine commented looking to Trowa to back her up.

"Yes, well, Vampires are lose," Trowa countered, he knew Vampire pairs made up of every combination of family ever shown on Jerry Springier, only without Steve, he kind of missed Steve.

"Oh for heaven sakes be quite you sick minded little thing!" Katharine shirked covering his mouth, "I swear you Made have no couth or tack sometimes." She smiled sweetly at Quatre, "Don't mind him."

"I don't mind him," Quatre informed her, blinking when she blinked, Barton just stared at her looking just a little bit annoyed about having his mouth clamped. He smiled at the Made knowing how sisters could be, "In fact, now that he decided to be nice I rather like him."

"Oh yes my baby brother is such a mean little kitty isn't he? It makes Father furious, and Mother…well Mother hasn't been doing so well lately. So kitty why no biting, you always bite me?" Katharine teased smiling, Witches always said 'Blood does not a family make', and she believed that now, she had one person who would always care about her never her power.

- _If you want I can rip your palm off? –_ Trowa smiled behind her hand before turning his gaze to Quatre, the pale Witch smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You do that and I will claw your pretty little face. Since you two are playing nice _you_ keep him out of trouble while I go talk to Father, you will won't you?" Katharine asked lowering her hand, perhaps the two of them could get her brother to lighten up somewhat, and if not well oh well.

Quatre bit his lip looking from one Vampire to another, he knew Katharine was up to something, but since he also knew it was nothing sinister he nodded. "I am willing to try, but I make no promises," Aqua meet dark green and he smiled, "After all I am only one person, Witch or not, and if he will not listen to you what possible chance do I have?"

Katharine laughed ruffling sun kissed hair getting a mock growl, "You are wise beyond your years, I'm sure he will be a good boy, after all your father may strike at me if you are harmed. You children be good now I will try to make sure Father does not lecture you too much about…whatever he lectures you about."

Quatre watched her walk off, she seemed to be in very high spirits, which was good, happy Vampires where better then bored ones, or so his sisters always said. "She is not what I was expecting, but I like her," He looked out across the water the sun would soon be gone and he shivered.

"You cold?" Trowa asked walking up beside him, Vampires were less bothered by the elements, Witches were the most human. Green gaze studied the pale youth as he rubbed his arms, and even without his heighten senses he knew the other was, but not everyone minded the cold.

Quatre turned to the duster wearing Vampire nodding as he looked away, he was not use to the chill the ocean breeze brought with the dark. He froze when he felt warm leather around him and he turned hands clenching the duster, "Barton?"

"What? I don't care about the weather, but you're cold," Trowa shook his head at the blonde, hands slipping into his pockets, it was only a coat.

Quatre smiled slipping it on, it fell around him just as it did his owner, "Thank you. I will not forget your kindness, if there is ever anything you, or Katharine, need I will do what I can."

"I'm sure you will, but I take care of my own," Trowa glanced at the setting sun before turning his back to it and started walking slowly.

"I have no doubt, but I am glad you did not become insulted," Quatre sighed softly, "I know you are not being nice to try and win my favor, you are doing because you want to, that is all there is to it, and that is a very nice change."

Trowa nodded, "It would be annoying to always have to keep other's away until you are sure they are not just looking for handouts, or an easy ride. I do not believe in easy, but that's just me."

"It can be, but that is the price of being born into privilege, at least I do not have to worry about you," Quatre smiled, he never imagined he could feel so at ease with a Vampire. Aroree had told him about them but everyone one else in his family disliked them, saying they were nothing but lose moraled punks, and while he may agree Barton was a punk he did not see him as his family did. He was fascinated by humans and as a former human Barton was very fascinating, especially this kinder version he had stumbled upon.

"As long as you don't change there will be nothing to worry about. Tell me something though, why weren't as scared of me as you should have been?" Trowa asked eying the Winner heir, he was no longer afraid of him anymore, which was not all that surprising since all claws were in.

"Well I was, but I knew I would be all right as long as I was honest, I'm empathic so I can read moods." Quatre watched the other blink before nodding, he did not seem upset or creeped out as some others were.

"Somehow that makes sense, some humans can gauge if a person is a threat or not, powers not needed, I was one of those lucky ones. So tell me what I am feeling right now? You can touch me if that will help," Trowa stopped walking, curious to see just how good this Witch's powers really were.

Quatre turned confused, but he nodded walking up to the taller youth reaching up, gently touching his cheek, watching those deep eyes close before closing his own. That shimmering wall was still there but he could feel what the other was feeling clearly, he was not even trying to hide it, "Your at ease, but why not I'm harmless."

Trowa smiled, "Not bad, and harmless for now, you would kill anyone who tried to hurt your sister as well. They say it takes one to know one, tell me what would Iria think if she saw you now?"

"She would be furious, she and most of my family blame Aroree's so called attack on the Vampiress not her, but I know better, Aroree loved her and that is why she hates Father. She would think you were trying to seduce me as well, but you've barely touched me, she's so blind sometimes," Quatre opened his eyes with a sigh.

"True, but it is easier to blame the Vampires, after all I'm sure your father wishes to ally the Winner house with as many Witch houses as possible, but Vampire and Lycan houses matter as well. If war broke out it would likely be those who feed on humans vs. those who are closest to them. Why did Aroree confide in you, is it because she knew you would not judge her?" Trowa frowned in thought, humans and non were not as different as they liked to think they were, and he knew that better then most.

"Yes, she knew I judge on who not what someone is, Iria find's your powers intimidating and after Aroree…I shudder to think what lies she would tell Father about you." Quatre sighed softly, "You're thinking she could just tell him the truth, like about blinding that women, no, don't think like that she would make something up. I know her if she…it's not her fault, please don't hate her?"

"I don't hate her Quatre, she has an understandable fear of a Vampire's powers, and after her sister fell in love with one it just made her even more paranoid about our kind." Trowa smiled stroking a pale cheek getting aqua eyes to close, "You are a very sweet person Quatre, Iria just worries about you just as Katharine worries about me, thought for opposites reasons. She would have every right to worry about me so don't worry about it, I'm not going to hurt her unless I have no other choice."

"Thank you," Quatre whispered placing a hand over Barton's keeping it against his cheek. "What should I tell Duo if he asks? If anyone would asks it would be him he's…"

"A Midnighter yes, I know and I don't care, tell him the truth you made friends with Barton by standing up to him. Strange isn't it? You all think your world is so very different from the human's but it's not, it's just more intense." Trowa laughed a bitter sounding thing to Quatre's ears, "So many humans would sell their souls to become what I am thinking immortally will solve all their problems, like all their pain can be washed away with blood. Fools, only the truly dead have no problems, blood cannot wash away anything, not that they would listen."

"Do you hate being what you are?" Quatre asked taking a darker hand in both of his pale ones, he knew some Made hated what they had been forced to become, and he still did not know if he chose this life or not.

"Hm? No, but I do hate fools who romanticize it, I have watched all those Vampire movies, what a joke," Trowa glanced down at his engulfed hand. "My life has not changed much fighting all the time, not welcomed at home, the more things change and all. Don't look so sad all right I am what I am, tears will not change that."

Quatre looked up, Barton was serious but he was also all right, he could feel it so he nodded before walking up to, leaning against him for a moment then stepped back. "I will not cry if it will upset you Barton, but I do feel for you," He smiled when Barton squeezed his hand, such a normal action coming from a stranger rumors painted as someone who crushed hands never reassuringly squeezing them.

"I know," Trowa assured him before turning, pulling his hand free, "Yui-kun, hai?"

Hiro walked up to Trowa's right, ignoring the blonde for the moment, "Barton-kun I would like to thank you for you quick work, Ookamiki was…an annoyance the Yui clan did not need."

Trowa nodded taking the black suitcase, "Silver platter was an ironic touch, call me any time you Yui need to put down a dog, and you have no free time" Hiro was his best friend, or as close as people like them got to such a normal thing, and the other had more clan responsibilities then he did.

Hiro nodded formally, he normally did not relax around strangers even ones with Quatre's reputation, "I will pass that along. Winner-san I do not think that jacket suits you. Good evening to you both."

"So that was work?" Quatre asked, he assumed he should not be surprised, thinking back on what his sister had said he reached up pulling Trowa's chain out from under the black tee shirt. He blinked at a fang of tiger's eye not the Lycan fangs he had been expecting. Not even considering just grabbing people's personal items was very rude, sometimes he could be too curious.

"The chain broke in a fight and I lost them. Katharine gave this to me, the pendent is bespelled so it won't break as easily." Trowa shrugged there was not much else to say, "I should be getting back there is still blood to spill, and yelling to ignore."

"I understand," Quatre watched him turned before grabbing his sleeve, "Your duster?"

Trowa turned shaking head, "Keep it, it's a walk back to where you Witches are staying, I'll get it back tomorrow." With that he turned, black clad from merging with the shadows and he was gone before Quatre could protest.

Quatre frowned looking down at the black garment before sighing, there was nothing to be done about it he would have to make sure he had it with him tomorrow. He slipped his hands into deep pockets wondering when Barton would return for it, "Barton I wish I knew what your first name was, Barton just sounds so cold no wonder you use it." With another sigh he headed back towards the mansions the Witches had claimed, hoping he could get to his room before running into Iria.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

"Ah the prodigal son returns, you sit!" Lord Bloom snapped, pointing at the chairs before his desk, blinking when Trowa actually sat without a word. "My dear daughter seems concerned that you have gone and done something that will yet again make question my kindness in letting you live. Out with it boy, what did you do now?"

Trowa sighed propping his feet up on the Lord's desk, crossing his ankles, blowing a puff of smoke at him, "Well I killed Ookmaiki for Hiro, but he was no friend of yours either. I think it's just because we are on the same island that she is worried. So _Pops_ is there some little Lycan head I can bring you on a silver platter?"

"You and your impudence, if you were my sired I would rip that tongue of yours out and slap you with it every time it regrew until you learned to either dull or hold it." Lord Bloom glared at him with golden eyes, "As it is you are spared the brunt of my wrath because my daughter chose you, and you are at least obedient to her whims. If she ever becomes bored with you child you will become mine to do with as I please, and I _will_ break that will of yours."

"Why not just resurrect Tobias, oh that's right Vampires pass on permanently, no second chances how _quaint_. How's her mother?" Trowa asked, he knew she was sick, at any rate he did not want to kill her.

"She wants to see you, but you will put that out, even if it cannot kill our kind," Lord Bloom did not snap he knew this upstart did not wish his wife any harm. His daughter and his wife were the only two people Lord Bloom cared about, the Made cared about them as well. "She's in her room, down that hall through there, go it will do her some go to see you, though why I can never guess."

"She is your daughter's mother that is all there is to it," Trowa got to his feet, dropping the half burned cigarette into a glass of wine before walking out. He thought back on his foster father and the night he had killed him, the night after his own death, Lord Bloom reminded him of that man, his blood had been bitter. Opening the door he nodded to the two Lycan before slipping inside, closing the door quickly behind him as he moved to the bed sitting down, "You wanted me?"

Silver eyes turned to him and the distant look faded with a smile as she took his hand, "You came back, Kathy told me you were here and that you would come. Something has changed I see it, tell me who did you meet child?"

"The Winner's heir Quatre. Did the spirits tell you?" Trowa took her hand gently, Katharine's mother had been kind to him before her sickness made her bedridden, and even now she only smiled for her husband and her children.

"Aye, they came with the candle's light to whisper to me, they dance and lap the air like cats. You are so warm, so very warm I miss you when you go away, yes miss. You look like him do you know? Yes, your father knows, he was dear once but I lost him, that I did," Lady Bloom whispered stroking his cheek.

"He who? Who do I look like mother?" Trowa asked, she had never spoken of another man, let alone one who looked anything like him, "Can you hear me?"

The red head smiled tenderly, "Yes, I hear your soft voice, so worried, so scared, it is all right I hear you. He ah yes he, the Lord of the Winner house he has hair much like yours," Long crimson nails trailed over his bangs. "Not as graceful, nor as beautiful, you are beautiful, very beautiful, and so young, so very young." She smiled again, "Quatre yes, I know him, gentle as a Summer breeze, I can smell him on your hands like a flower, soft and delicate…you are sharp and strong like a blade, good for our kind and for humans." The pale Vampiress sniffed at his hand, "Mmm…a pleasant scent, yes a very pleasant scent, don't you think?"

Trowa nodded, he had no idea he looked anything like Quatre's father, was that why Quatre was not as afraid as others were? Could that even be why the young Witch had sought him out? "Yes Mother it is. Have you ever met Quatre?"

"I do so love to hear you call me that you poor motherless child," Crimson lips curled into a smile, "No, only seen, he looks like his mother. You would look nice with red hair like your sister…no darker like night spilled blood, yes with such cold eyes. I have seen them like gems empty, lifeless, cold, my son so cold but never to me, no always warm."

"Outside is cold, this place is stagnate, you need to be in the real world with real prey, you need life not death," Trowa looked away. He did not know magic he only knew the art of killing, but he wanted to help this women. The only other person he consider family, he would do anything to help her but he did not know what to do.

"Outside yes, I was good then in the world of humans, I still remember when she pointed you out in a crowd to me, and I watched you kill. I knew then you belonged with our kind, and now I wonder what My Love wants from you? He shows you no warmth and he wants…he is the one who is sick not me." Lady Bloom closed her hands around Trowa's wrists, "You are a good boy, you love me, you don't want me to be here."

Trowa shook his head, "No I don't, but I can't help you, there is no one I can kill to fix this. I'm sorry, I've failed you and Katharine."

"No, no you have not failed, if there never was one then you could never find one, not failing." Red curls fell around her bare shoulders as she sat up pulling her son to her, she had always wanted a son, one with bright green eyes and she loved him, even half mad she loved him. "No one has fed me yet today, have you tasted mortal blood this night?"

"Yes, and Lycan," Trowa answered before he frowned, "Why haven't you been fed you need to…does he know?"

"My Love is not trying to starve me my dear boy he just has been busy, he wants to keep me here away from hunters for a while. There is one thing you can do for me, only one," The Vampiress stroked his hair he was such a good boy.

"Name it Mother?" Trowa meet her silver gaze it was different, her pupils were silted, the silver darken to crimson, she was transformed and he was confused for a moment before realizing what she wanted. Vampires could feed on each other, it was not as filling as mortal blood but it restored them. She wanted his blood, that was why she had asked if he had fed, why she was holding him. Normally he would dethroat someone for even thinking they could taste his life but he would not fight her, he could kill and heal she could not, "It's all right Mother I understand."

Lady Bloom smiled tears in her eyes, "That man he should not yell at you so much…not at my sweet son." A pale hand turned his face as she struck, long snake like fangs sinking into his darker flesh, he did taste of wolf and man, she still knew a wolf's taste. She held him close, her sweet child so weak she could feel it and she stopped, looking up when the door opened.

"She needs her rest…Dear _God_ Rachelle what did you do to him?" Lord Bloom looked at the limp youth cradled in his wife's arms, blood staining his throat, "Your so called son, look what you've done to him. If I had known you were this far gone I _never_ would have allowed him…"

Rachelle hissed resting Trowa's cheek on her shoulder, "Allow? He does not heed you, all your warnings would not have stopped him, he loves me, I am his mother!"

"You are not, he's a stray your daughter brought home, he is not your son. Now give him to me?" Lord Bloom was confused, the headstrong former human could have gotten away so why had he not fought back?

"He is, he loves me that is all that matters! He let me Daniel, he let me because he wants me to be better. My sweet boy wants me to be me," Rachelle stroked his cheek and he moaned softly. "Shh…be still it is all right…yes all right. You hate him no hate, hate is not right!"

"Rachelle _please_ he needs to rest, give him to me so I can look after him?" Daniel pleaded, he was afraid his wife might hurt the Made more is she kept him, let her or not he was too weak to have a say in the matter.

"Kathy look after _not_ you! You hate, I heard what you said, _no hurt my son_!" Rachelle shrieked crimson eyes narrowed, fangs bloodied. She looked down at he son reverting, stroking his cheek before nodding allowing Daniel to take him.

"My Love I hope he did allow you, otherwise you will not be allowed to see your children until you are better," Daniel turned walking out, wincing at the banshee like wail of his wife. He stormed past the guards moving quickly to the Made's room, laying him down and just stared at him before touching his arm, "You are a fool if you let her, but what else could you have done?"

"Trowa?! Father what did you do to him? Why is Mother crying?" Katharine rushed to her brother's side glaring at her father, she knew he hated Trowa but to attack him like this was just wrong.

"It was your mother, she wanted him so I sent him to her once he came home, and she said he let her. I came in to see if she was all right and I found her just cradling him, if it was not willing then I will have to keep you from her." Lord Bloom watched the bloodied chest of his often time nemesis rise and fall slowly, head turned towards his sister, her arms loosely around him.

"Oh Father what can we do? Mother has been getting worst for almost thirty years now? She would never hurt one of us Father, he let her I know he did, he loves her like a son should," Katharine sniffed she wanted to help to but Mother had never asked that of her.

"I do not know child," Lord Bloom answered softly, "Go to bed I will see to him all right?"

Katharine shook her head, "No Father, I will stay with him." She looked up watching her father nod before walking out, "Oh Trowa how can Father be so cruel to you?"

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

Rachelle is modeled after Drusilla a bit, or at least what I remember or her, didn't like Buffy so I didn't watch the show every time it was on. I have left Trowa's mother alive in a few AU's, in which Trowa/Triton, and Katherine are related, dad is usually dead. If this is in any way Twilightish it is news to me, I **HATE **the rabid fans of the movies, just like Harry Potter, I am staying _far_ away from it. The Night World came out in like the 90's and is way deeper, and has real Vamps and werewolves, sadly no movies. If you liked this then by all means leave a review and check out my other Gundam Wing works, I have quite a few posted.


	2. The Only Eyes That You Have Are Red

Well today is Easter, happy Easter mina!, so I felt like updating for the holidays. Since my best friend calls Easter Zombie Jesus Day, kindda is if you think about it, I decided to go with Vamps. I must say the many quotes and comments in the reviews make me smile. I hope chapter 2 is as amusing to the nameless masses.

**WarNinGs**: More Back Story, stronger Shounen-Ai hints, hissing.

**Aishi Say**

"_Women and children all disclaim_

_You're not the wiser, you're not to blame_

_Stick 'em in a casket next to mine_

_Then we will see who is alive_

_Then we see the Vampire, Vampire…" _

From the song 'Vampire' by People In Planes, look it up on YouTube and enjoy.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Quatre moaned as he sat up, frowning at the sun, "mmm…when?"

"Not soon after I came to see you actually," Iria answered, sitting down on her brother's bed. "Have you been skipping sleep trying to save our world again?"

Quatre smiled at the light teasing, "No Duo, he seems to know everyone here and decided I should as well. I love him, truly, but sometimes I do wish we had never met…I did not fall asleep on you did I?"

"Do not worry Dear One you needed your rest, and frankly so did I," Iria assured him toying with his pale bangs. "Did you make any interesting friends yet?"

"Not really, most of Duo's friends here are Midnighters, they are nice and all but their minds hold much darkness. You?" Quatre asked as he closed his eyes, it was a nice morning and he planed on just enjoying it.

"I often wonder why Duo is with them, until I remember his impish streak, still he is a good friend to you and I." Iria lowered her hand, "Katharine…"

"What about her sister? I won't say anything," Quatre wanted to know more about the sister. Iria did not seem to hate the red head as she did the rest of her kind, and he wanted to know why.

"She was my Duo once, a red head's temper all right but one had to earn her true wrath, now that would be Barton's personal attention. I often wonder if she is still the Katharine I knew," Iria sighed softly, she missed her friend.

"You haven't spoke to her since Tobias died have you?" Quatre hated to think anyone in his family would abandon a friend in need, Vampire or otherwise.

"Around then yes, she was just so distraught over him, they were only friends but it hurt so much. Barton would likely hate me for walking away as I did." Iria sighed bowing her head, she would not blame him really.

Quatre thought about that for a moment, whatever Barton's personal feelings for his sister might be the Vampire would make no move without orders from his own. "Since our house is so opposed to their breed it would have come to that anyway, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps, you sound almost as if you think we are too hard on those creatures?" Iria knew they were not all so bad, but it was best to avoid them when one could.

"Despite how they came to be they can still feel pain as we can, I cannot help feeling some sympathy for them." Quatre knew that and curiosity had drawn him to Barton, he wanted to help him somehow but was unsure how.

"Your pity is raceless Dear One, I am sure Mother would agree, but they are best avoided. We are not off their table, and I would hate to see you harmed by one." Iria missed her friend but it had been so long, they had changed.

"You should still say hello, we are here as quests and should be civil to them no mater how much they may, or may not, deserve it." He felt sick saying it but he knew many were not nice people, and many of them were in power.

"True, she is also an heiress, and was a good friend once, being civil is the least I owe her. Just when did you become so wise hm?" Iria knew her brother had changed a lot as he had come of age, that selfish brat was all but gone.

Quatre shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I think I will have a look around for most of the day, Duo kept me pretty busy yesterday."

"That imp is such a bother isn't he? Enjoy your day then Brother, and do continue to stay so wise." Iris teased gently as she leaned close and kissed his forehead.

"I will Sister," Quatre promised as she stood and walked away, turning towards his window he smiled. '_I wonder if you are even awake yet Barton?'_

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Trowa half opened his eyes before closing them with a sigh, his head was killing him, "Who?"

"Just me so lay still," Katharine answered sitting down beside him, "You look as weak as the morning I changed you."

"Feels about right," Trowa agreed before sitting up too quickly, "Mother?"

"I said lay still fool," Katharine chided as she pushed him back to the bed, always so stubborn. "She is no worst, I think."

"Think?" Trowa frowned, hands on her arms ready to try and push her away, "What do you mean think?"

"What I mean is when Father took you from her no one was sure if she had attacked, or you allowed it." Katharine brushed long bangs back into place as she had many times, "Is Mother really so far gone?"

"No, she was hungry and…has this ever happened before?" Trowa relaxed his grip, he was weak and really should just stay were he was.

"I have heard of a few, but it is so rare it is almost a myth, I would not be surprised if it is some Witch curse." Katharine watched him frown knowing where his mind was going, "No one has ever found the cause."

"If it is a curse someone will take months to die for this," Trowa sighed closing his eyes. "She is the only mother I've had that loves me."

Katharine smiled fondly as she stroked long bangs, "Humans are so cold to their young, locking them away like strays. Did she hurt you Brother?"

"No, it hurts now but not then, why?" Trowa wanted to stop thinking and go back to sleep until it did not hurt to be awake.

"She took much, poor thing still so pale," Katharine teased gently, she so love to make him smile. Lamia paled just as vermin did when they lost too much of their life force, they could simply lose quite a bit more before it became a problem.

Trowa sighed use to her teasing, "My head is killing me Sister so stop that."

"I would imagine it does, losing blood and having it taken are not the same," Lifting her wrist to dark lips she struck with four curved fangs. Allowing her blood to well up for a moment she drew back her teeth, tilting her hand watching her blood flow down her palm to dark crimson nails. Drops fell from dark points pass parted lips and she smiled at half open eyes. "Drink, and then you may return to your dreams, there is no need to suffer so needlessly."

Trowa licked a drop of blood from his lip before opening his mouth, drinking when Katharine lowered her wrist. He was use to offering his to restore her, even before she made him blood she had taken some, not much, but humans could not lose as much and still function. Letting her go he licked her healing self inflicted wounds before sighing, tried but feeling better, "Thank you."

"Hush, we are blood," Leaning down she kissed his cheek, he was not as pale anymore. "Sleep now, I will assure Father, Mother did not take advantage, and let her know you are fine."

Trowa smiled weakly as he opened his eyes, "I always am. Go have some fun, you hate just sitting around."

"I will do not worry, sleep and recover, I expect to see you out of bed by sundown." All teasing aside she knew he would be fine, the stronger the human the stronger the Made. Trowa just nodded slightly before closing his eyes and Katharine walked out to find her father.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

"I want you to order him to rest, even we can die from such things, and I do not wish him to get himself killed when there is no need." Lord Bloom knew his wife would slip even father away if he told her she had been the cause of her son's death.

"I already told him to rest, it has been so long since he felt so weak." Katharine sighed softly as she touched her wrist, he was always so careful with his great power around her. "He was better after he drank, but I doubt I will have to fight him to relax."

"I know the boy loves her as you do, but there is nothing he can do. All my vast resources have done no better then those who came before me. All I have, and it will mean nothing without her to share it with." Lord Bloom turned when his daughter hugged his arm, "It is all right my Dear, your bother will see to you."

"I know Father, but I do not wish to lose anyone again. If there is some cure he will find it, even if he must run the forests red with blood to do so." Closing her eyes she tried not to think about the vengeance the covens would be facing if they crossed him, she was unsure if she could stop him.

"As much as I may dislike him at times his devotion to you and your mother has never been questioned." Lord Bloom turned when he smelled a familiar scent, frowning at a young women.

"Iria?!" Katharine blinked releasing her father's arm in surprise, she had not seen her since the Fall of Tobias' death.

Lord Bloom frowned as the name jogged his memory, Winner's daughter and so a prize to be won by any heir lucky enough to do so. "Lady Winner. My Dear I will speak with my friends before heading home. Take your time, there is no need to rush home, twilight is hours off still."

"Of course Father," Katharine answered before nodding goodbye. Turning her violet gaze on Iria she frowned slightly, "I did not expect to see you walking around alone with so many of my kind about."

Iria straightened her long lavender skirt, not at all surprised by the veiled accusation, "Neutral territory is safe, even vermin are safe here."

"I did not know you Twilights called humans that, pity you are the ones who _don't _like to play with their hearts." Katharine would have enjoyed seeing a Midnighter try and mess with her brother while he was still human.

"As opposed to the Lamia perhaps? I like humans just fine, not as much as my brother thought." Iria tried to avoid humans, they did not always understand magic or the word no.

"Quatre the Saint of your family, yes your father would want to keep him _far_ from our kind." Katharine thought back to what she had seen of him, "I'm sure he finds us as unsettling as the rest of your clan does."

"And why should we not? Your entire race is unnatural, the spawn of a spell that never should have been cast." Iria knew she was being cruel, but she could not afford to be kind, kindness let their kind in.

Katharine's violet eyes flashed, some red bleeding in as her rage began to flare, a dangerous thing. Red laced stare turned and went wide before she turned, "You look terrible."

Trowa frowned before sighing as he crossed his arms, "I'm fine really, where's the old man?"

"Father went to meet with his friends before returning home, where you should be fool." Katharine knew he was stubborn, but there was no need for him to be walking around.

"You did tell me to be out of bed by nightfall, besides you know we felines only obey when we wish to." Trowa smiled at her mock frown, she was only worried not mad, worried was perfectly understandable.

Katharine sighed as she took his hands in her own, "Wicked feline. I am glad you are all right, even if you should not have come."

"And what threat is the Witch to me? Do not worry so, you chose me because I am dangerous." Green eyes regarded the blonde, Quatre's blood.

Iria turned her narrowed eyes when Katharine addressed someone she had not noticed come up to them, eyes widening in surprise. Her 'brother' had appeared out of nowhere, paler then she had last seen him, Katharine's greeting confirming something was amiss. Not sure what was wrong with him she simply watched him, knowing how fast she had last seen him move. Her staring earned her an unimpressed comment, and she crossed her arms insulted. "We Winner do not go around hurting people, that is you."

Trowa arched an eyebrow at Iria amused by her audacity to challenge him directly, few dared let alone a 'lady'. "I see why you two use to be friends, she does not scare easily, just like her brother."

"You stay away from my brother you _savage_ or I will…" Iria trailed off when she realized she what she was doing, lowering her finger she kept her head held high. If he was going to strike then he would look her in the eyes when doing so.

Trowa sighed, sounding bored as he uncrossed his arms, cracking his knuckles over his head, she had been doing so well too. "And what gave you the impression your brother is of any interest to me?"

Iria was confused when he did not strike or even glare, he just stretched, reminding her in more ways then one he was not impressed with her. "He said you approached him."

"Ah, simple curiosity," Trowa assured her evenly, watching confusion play in her eyes. "It has been satisfied so do not concern yourself."

"Do not order me _pet_, I am a _true_ heir, unlike you!" Iria watched dark eyes narrow at her choice of insult, and she faltered a little.

"Hecate save me I am surrounded by fools, how _boring_." Trowa tapped his claws off his arm as they crossed once more.

"You _arrogant_ want to be Vampire!" Iria spat, watching Katharine's eyes flash as she glared.

"Sister what is going on?" Quatre could sense nothing good coming from the trio, and did not like the possible fight that was likely about to start.

"Quatre?!" Iria cried, blinking at her confused brother, catching green eyes turn to him for a moment before turning back to her.

"Your sister here was simply reminding me why she _abandon_ me and our friendship, Tobias was right all along. Brother I am returning home, do as you wish," Katharine glared at Iria before turning on her heal. If Trowa tore Ira apart she was perfectly fine with it, the blonde princess had already called him a savage.

"Sister," Trowa acknowledged, bowing his head as she walked past him before frowning at the blonde female, not sure what to do with her.

Quatre watched Katharine walk off hurt before turning to Barton, he was eying his sister like a predator unsure about another one. Mentally sighing he prayed silently as he moved in between them, getting those dark cold eyes to focus on him instead. "And what do you wish Barton?"

"You do not want to know Winner," Trowa answered not planning on elaborating, it was Quatre's sister after all. "However, I will do nothing as long as she stays away from my sire, past bonds only protect for so long."

"Thank you for your honesty," Quatre could sense Barton's annoyance with his sister but no deceit, the Made would hold his temper this time.

Trowa nodded but did not care for gratitude, he would slay the bitch on his sister's command, "Even we savages can be humane when we wish, good day Lord Winner."

"And what was _that_ about?" Iria demanded as the Made walked away, sure he could still hear her but not caring, she wanted to know.

"I told you before he was civil, and remains so as long as you do not provoke him, or his sister. Why were you fighting with her? You said you wished to try and be civil," Quatre was so confused by what was going on, Winners did not go around starting fights as a rule. Katherine's parting comments seemed to lay the blame on Iria, Barton's annoyance was from loyalty more then any personal insult.

"It was not to be, then _he_ showed up and mentioned you…I fear I became concerned, but he said you were of no interest to him." Iria sighed shaking her head, had the former human been telling the truth? She had heard many rumors about his temperament and tactics but could not remember any that referred to him being a liar.

Quatre blinked, surprised Barton had said that, even if it was just to shut his sister up it hurt more then he thought it would. "He does not hate me and so he remains civil, I see no point in annoying him when he is currently no threat to me."

"Not unless his mistress sicks him on you to hurt me," Iria countered, her brother was being rather indifferent about this whole mess. The fact Quatre was not being emotional over the Vampires was reassuring, if he had felt something truly dark he would not be able to hide it from her.

"I get the feeling she would exact her vengeance on you personally, rather then hurting an innocent just to hurt you. I know they are often spiteful in their nature, but they both did walk away, perhaps it was wrong of me to think you could be friends again?" Quatre knew if Katharine wanted Iria dead she would end up that way, and it might just be Barton who would do it. There was nothing he could do but try and keep things civil, another fight like before and there just may blows exchanged. Witch magic and Vampiric powers made a real mess out of targets and the surrounding landscape.

"No, you meant well but…she has grown cold since his death. Her brother also appears to have been hurt recently, he looks fine if not a bit tried to me." Iria knew the only thing that could make a Vampire look that way was blood loss, excessive blood loss.

'_Barton?_' "That is likely why she was so touchy, she does love him as if he had always been her blood." Quatre had felt it so he was sure, the fierce loyalty was a bond both siblings shared.

"Lord and Lady what could hurt him so? There is no serious foe here, and only a starving Vampire would have drained so much as to hurt him." Iria frowned as she thought about that, "Katharine is the only one who could feed that freely from him."

Quatre bit his lip not liking the thought of Barton being hurt, or Katharine for that matter. "I will ask Rashid if he heard of anything. Sister."

"Brother," Iria responded watching him walk away, before glancing at the mansions the Lamia and their chosen had taken. "hm?"

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

"How dare she insult you so? It is bad enough she forsook me in my time of need, but to turn her venom on you, unfair." Katharine turned form her window burying her face against her brother's shoulder, "I know you will _never_ forsake me."

Trowa stroked his sire's soft hair, sighing lightly, "What reason would you ever give me to? Forget the Witch she means _nothing_."

"I worry because she will not stand for her brother being kind to you. As if you would do him some sort of harm, you are not that kind of monster." Katharine shivered, Lord Winner had already used one nasty spell on a Vampire because of one of his children. Her brother's reputation would earn him a worst death, worst yet if Iria told her father he was after Quatre. "I could not stand to lose you too, I just…damn that family!"

"Shh…Quatre is not like them, he will not allow his sister to tell their father lies." Trowa soothed, sure the kindhearted blonde would do his best to assure their father his sister was mistaken.

"That child is not afraid of you at all, I hope their father listens to him before her." Katharine sighed chin on his chest, his solid warmth was a constant she wanted to keep constant. "He must be cross with me."

"He is the forgiving type so do not concern yourself. Feel better?" Trowa asked, wiping her eyes now that she was done crying.

Katharine took his hand kissing his knuckles, "How could the humans reject you as they did?"

"Humans are fools, it hardly matters now," Trowa closed his eyes resting his forehead against his creator's. "Forget them all, they are meaningless."

"I cannot forget as easily as you can, but you are right, if she wishes to be my enemy then so be it." Katharine had a few loyal friends and that was all she really needed, why kill herself to be loved by the masses as well? "Go feed, politics can lead to fighting, and I want you ready if I need you."

Trowa smirked stepping back, "As the lady wishes. I'll be back soon."

"Don't rush, you know nothing fun happens before Witching hour," Katharine called, getting a half wave as Trowa walked out of the room. '_If Iria is not careful she shall see just how savage you can be._'

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Quatre sighed, "Iria almost ended up on the wrong side of the both of them. Katharine was one step away from swiping her when she called her brother a pet."

"I don't like the guy but pet, I don't think so. You do _not_ keep something that dangerous as a pet, and implying her former friend would do such a thing is just low." Duo shook his head, "Chick fights man, brutal."

"If I had not shown up when I did it would have come to blows. Iria is powerful, but so are both of them. Barton was not the lest bit impressed, and let her know it." Quatre sighed, there was no need for the fighting, neither Bloom were a threat unless made one.

"In a real fight it is not always the strongest but the one who wants it more who wins. How much pain would your sister bear for vengeance I wonder?" Trowa smirked when both Witches jumped a little in surprise.

"Barton," Quatre greeted curtly, not at all amused by his choice of greeting, and still frustrated by their parting.

Trowa frowned, tilting his head at him, "Winner. Neither of us blame you, if that helps ease your mind."

"It does, but you still wanted to kill my sister," Quatre reminded him knowing it had not been personal, Katharine was in pain Iria had simply been the source, simple logic.

Trowa nodded, slipping his hands into his back jean pockets sighing, "Reminding you she wished me dead as well would makes little difference. I meant what I said, she stays away from my sister I will not harm her."

Quatre watched the Vampire, tone and pose told him he was sincere, even sorry things had worked out the way they had. His sister had not been an innocent victim in this mess, "Enough of one. I am sorry Iria said what she did, I do not agree with her."

Trowa looked up at him confused by his soft tone, had he thought they assumed all Winners disliked their kind? "If you thought I was a dangerous savage you would not let me get so close."

Quatre frowned, he was not that close really, but he had a point, "No, I would see just how effective my magic is against you."

"You would have every right, every living thing has the right to defend itself. You are being awfully quite Maxwell, how unlike you." Trowa glanced at the other Witch, curious if he was intimidated, confused, or just trying not to interrupt for some other reason.

"Wasn't there so I'm stayin' out of it." Duo was in no mood to get into a fight with the Made, and was curious about this nicer side Quatre had stumbled upon.

"Wise. What is you sister planning?" Trowa wanted to know if she was a threat, or simply an annoyance to him and his sire.

"I don't think she is planning anything. She seemed more interested in what had hurt you then being afraid of you." Quatre wanted to know as well, but did not feel right asking with Duo there. They were not close, and so Barton may not care to share as he might if they were alone.

"Ah, nothing she has to worry about, or you for that matter. There is no need to worry I was hard to kill even as a human." Trowa smirked a little, it was sweet of the blonde to worry but there was no need.

Quatre frowned, sure that had been tested a few times, "I do not see why those two cannot simply get along. I know my sister is more at fault then yours, but I doubt the fight was solely her doing."

"I was not there for the start but I agree, Kathy can be rather spiteful when she wishes." Trowa sighed shrugging, not sure if there was anything to be done about it, "Are you mad at me Winner?"

"Mad, no, I would prefer Iria not hear of this though, she really does not like you." Quatre could understand why, he was dangerous after all. Not all bad or not Barton was dangerous and still a stranger really.

"Agreed. Kathy likes you so don't worry about her, she would never hurt you to get back at Iria." That had to have come up, and was a fair fear, Vamps and redheads had nasty tempers.

"I never thought either of you would. I may not fully trust Vampires like the rest of my clan, but I can trust the both of you. You can trust Duo, he would never tell Iria anything I did not wish him to." Quatre smiled turning to Duo, he did not want them to fight anymore either.

"I am well aware of Maxwell's loyalty, he has nothing to worry about. Did you want to be alone?" Trowa was not sure if he was intruding, and it was one of the few times he cared if he was.

"Not at all, I wanted to be away from all that blind hate. Your kind are not all monsters, even humans know that." Quatre thought Vampires and Witches were often portrayed poorly on TV, Lycan usually overly simplified. Transformed they were dangerous and sometimes feral animals, not all Witches or Vampires were evil sex fiends with leather fetishes.

"It's cool if you want to hang around Barton, we ain't close and all, but you're not half bad claws in." Duo held up his hands like paws, "Vampire Kitty fear me meow."

Trowa chuckled at Duo, he was rather amusing, "Works better with real claws, but not bad."

Duo grinned at the teasing, this was what he enjoyed just hanging and goofing off. "Show us then huh? Go on Cat tell him to prove it."

Quatre was not surprised Duo dragged him into his playing, he often did, "You might want to, or he will not stop."

"Nope, I'm like a little kid that way, _very_ persistent." Duo held up his 'paws' again and batted one at Quatre getting a giggle.

Trowa extended his curved pale claws, curling them at Duo he smirked showing off his matching fangs, "_Meow_."

Duo blinked at the much more feline meow, Catwoman would be so proud, before clapping, "Cute! Do it again!"

Trowa flicked his long bangs with a sigh, "I am not here to amuse you."

"Aww…mean kitty! No milk for you," Duo teased with mock poutiness, getting a laugh from Quatre.

Trowa hissed mockingly at him before studying his claws absently, "Dogs do tricks for treats."

"Dogs don't have those, even curved like a kitty's," Duo frowned at them, sure they could sting just as bad. "It is cool, the cat jokes?"

"I look the way I do, have green eyes, and I do claw, why would I mind?" Trowa asked tilting his head, "Kathy won't care either."

"Cool, I guess you always looked like one huh? Cat's always gotten angel comments, though he's also as cute as a kitten." Duo ruffled golden hair, "Even hates getting dirty."

"Not everyone likes rolling around in mud, thank you _very_ much." Quatre glanced at Barton, who was just standing there watching them, arms loosely crossed.

"Don't look at me, blood stains worst then mud does, there is a reason we wear a lot of black," Trowa happened to like the color himself.

Quatre glanced at the black button down he was wearing, sleeves casually rolled half up his lower arms, collar fluttering in the wind now and then. "So do we, though for a few different reasons."

"Most spells aren't that messy, looks cool with fire is my bet," Duo loved his black robes, they did look sweet in flame light.

"Duo really," Quatre shook his head use to Duo's humor, "White looks nice too."

"And looks good on me, as most colors do, I know surprise right?" Duo winked, before laughing when Barton shook his head, "Ah the Vamp's jealous."

Trowa chuckled, normally he would disfigure someone for a comment like that. "I have enough fools falling over themselves, you are welcome to them all."

"Kitty no like attention huh?" Duo knew Vampires had a reputation, many wondered, and there were always more female Witches then male.

"Not the grabby kind no, they tend to back off when one of them falls to their knees bleeding." Trowa retracted his claws, blowing a stray bang from his other eye, "Bores, the lot of them."

"I hear ya man, I'm a hugger, but I don't grab when I'm not invited." Duo had heard of Vampires and Lycan slashing people for annoying them, nasty looking lines.

"I would hardly use you for a scratching post simply because you were happy to see me. That seems rather rude, even for me," Smirking Trowa glanced at Quatre, he looked rather pensive for listening to banter.

"Good to know, well I'm out. Gotta meet a few friends in like 20 so, later all!" Duo waved as he ran off, deciding the big bad bad-ass Vamp wasn't all that much of an ass after all.

"I never would have guessed you'd let someone tease you so much, well besides your sister." Quatre had been surprised Duo's normally friendly teasing manner had not met with any real hissing.

"I am selective about who I am friendly with, same as any feline. He is an amusing friend, I see why you enjoy him." Trowa watched the blonde curious but unconcerned, Iria's scent was nowhere near.

"I am not sure I would phrase it quite like that but, yes, I do. You two are not so different really, strange since you act completely different in public." Quatre frowned at that thought, fingers curled around his chin. He could feel the Vampire near, mind calm but alert, it was not an unpleasant feeling.

"I am sure you are the same, you have been so far. I am a Made, I cannot afford to be as kind as you to strangers. To be honest I am no different then I was human, just harder to kill really." Trowa looked up sighing softly, "I think that is why I fit in so well in this world, I was never a part of the other."

"Is that so bad really? The human world is colder then it has to be, we try to see our young grow up wanting for naught." Quatre knew it made some selfish, but in time most grew out of it, Vampires did as well, for the most part.

"Some think we must strive and fight for what we want, it is what makes us human, our sheer force of will. If that is so then I am more human then most would believe. Perhaps I do read too much?" Trowa frowned, talking more to himself then the blonde just then, he had been told that before.

"I don't think so. Maybe not having everything handed to you makes it mean more but, how can one read too much?" Quatre found the concept intriguing, Witches were often teased about such things by others.

"Human concept perhaps. Human's are fragile compared to Vampires, so I needed more then blood and a nap to heal. That is likely why Kathy never scared me, I was always curious about what humans consider the dark." Trowa chuckled softly, "What do Witch parents not want their children to read?"

"Advanced spells and some history, the past of our race is no less bloody then your own. That is why there is Twilight and Midnight, I am not well suited for Midnight." Quatre was fine with that, he hated inflicting pain on anyone.

"I am, I should be considering I went form Punk to undead Punk. Tobias was more like you I think, that is likely why he was slain, he did not wish to kill." Trowa frowned finding that strange, "A Slayer is hardly an innocent, would you kill one?"

"If I had to yes, I do not enjoy inflicting pain let alone death. I am unsuited to your kind as well, no offense." The last thing Quatre wanted to do was insult the young looking man, there was no need to.

"None taken, we are predators just as the Lycan are, we simply do not have to kill to survive." Trowa had no problem with those rules, the unwanted usually adopted a kill or be killed attitude.

Quatre frowned the simple logic the world of night worked by, there was no argument to be made, magic did horrible things sometimes. "Why?"

Trowa blinked at the sudden question, he did not have to ask what the other meant, recovering quickly had saved his life more then once. "She cared."

Quatre blinked, how alone had this former human been to only have monsters care? "That was it?"

Trowa sighed hugging himself loosely, it was not something he spoke of often. "Pretty much. The humans did not want me, she did. I guess you don't know anything about that do you?"

"No. I have so many sisters it was hard finding any time alone. I am sorry," It seemed hallow, but he had to say it regardless. If Barton was about as old as he looked he was barely an adult in the human world, and had nothing there.

"For what? You think humans are all that different form the rest of the world? We aren't, monsters and saints the lot of us." Trowa glanced up at the night sky, he had always found solace in the still darkness, some things would never change.

Quatre was not sure what to say, many of the night races considered themselves above humans, hence vermin, but Twilight knew they were more alike then either cared to admit. Following Barton's gaze he wondered what he saw, "You had no chance."

"Perhaps, but it made me strong, strong enough to silence Lamian Lords with a glare. Speaking of which, there is a meeting of my own to get to." Trowa tilted his head at the heir, "Don't you?"

"I should, Iria will be there, and so will Father. I do not wish to act as if I do not know you," Quatre knew his Father would notice any kindness he showed, and too much could spell doom for the Made.

"Do you really?" Trowa asked softly, "Winner I understand, your clan has always been a bit weary of us. We will not take your actions in public personally, as we hope you will not take ours. We all have our parts to play, and as an heir you know that all too well."

Quatre nodded, still not pleased about it, "Yes I do. I will see you there then."

"Yes, you will. Do not look so depressed, it will be over soon enough," Trowa assured him as he started walking past him. "There is always the moonlight to show the truth."

Quatre blinked, looking up then behind him, he had no idea he believed that Witch tradition. Humans had adopted some of their beliefs and myths as their own but not all knew them, let alone believed them. Looking up at the pale white light he smiled, "Thank you Lady for your generous gift this night."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Lord Winner sighed as he walked along the stone path to the meeting the gathered lords would be having not too long from now. He turned, glancing at a young man with his gold kissed brown hair tied tightly back, black button down and light jeans causal. The head of the house of Winner frowned, sure he should know the youth from somewhere, he knew a great many people. Dark brown blinked when rich green looked up as the youth passed, blinking at him before walking past. Frowning he paused unsure what the other found so surprising, besides maybe who he was. "Odd."

"What is Father?" Iria asked walking up to her father taking his arm, dark blue swaying.

"The green eyed young man who just passed gave me the oddest look," Lord Winner answered his youngest daughter still confused.

"I would not worry Father, you are well known," Iria assured him walking into the lounge with her father.

"This is true, ah there he is there speaking with…whoever that is." Lord Winner did not know everyone there, various Lords, heirs, representatives, it would be impossible to know them all on sight.

Iria fallowed her father's nod, frowning before the stranger in question turned when Katharine walked into the room from one of the side ones. She knew him before he bowed kissing her hand, frown turned to a glare, "That is Katharine's attack dog, Barton."

"Really? I have heard of him, however I had no idea he looked so normal. He does not look like a feral savage to me, must be in a good mood." Lord Winner studied the young man, he looked like he could do some of what they said he had done.

"As long as they behave themselves. I see a few friends, I will met you again when we start," Iria said detaching herself from the black suited arm.

"Of course Dear," Lord Winner said absently, the red head had once been a friend to his daughter, she looked calm as well. "hm?"

"Kitten, why is his Lordship frowning at you like that?" Katharine asked, not sure why the Which Lord was eying her sired.

"Annoyed I'm not in a suit perhaps?" Trowa suggested, glancing at Quatre's father, "Did Mother ever mention knowing him?"

"Not that I remember, but she knew most of the three courts before. He is handsome in the tall dark way but I prefer you, pretty kitty." Katharine was not sure why he had brought it up, but Trowa could be like that sometimes.

"He looks nothing like them, strange since they are related by birth not just blood." Trowa frowned, seeing very little of Quatre's mannerisms in the man as well.

"They take after their mother as I do. Die your hair red or auburn and no one would know we are not kin by birth as well." Katharine liked the soft gold kissed brown but a little red would look nice, he had the eyes for it.

Trowa frowned, not everyone with green eyes had to have red in their hair, "Mother thinks dark red, the color of night spilled blood."

"That would be different. Ah, there is the little twit, should have spiked the wine." Katherine frowned at Iria not pleased to see her.

"With what exactly? Witches are not easily intoxicated, none of us are." Spiking the punch was such a petty human thing to do. Trowa did not like Iria, but Quatre would never forgive him if he acted on his instincts, they often left a mess.

"Blood, those prissy little purist would _die_ even if it was simply human blood." Katharine folded her arms on his shoulder, red nails fingers absently toying with his ponytail. "Thank the Gods her brother is a better judge of character."

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, "Not all the coven leaders here are purist, besides that is something bored high school preps would do."

Katharine frowned, knowing Trowa's low opinion of that subgroup, "Don't be so negative. You are right though, I'm sure Quatre is here, and that would be unfair to him."

"He's here. Where's the old man?" Trowa had not seen him, but he had not been there that long.

"The side room on the right, most of the Lamian quests are there, the Lycans on the left. It seems the magic born want us to all get along again." Katharine sighed, watching green eyes study every face that moved like an alert stray.

"Yes, well, those who eat humans are less inclined to play nicely with them, the same can be said for the human world. It did not produce me by accident," Trowa could care less if he was ordered to run the roads red or not. He had not been human for a long time, long before he had been chosen by the only person who had ever truly cared.

Katharine tilted her head, lips stopping near his ear, "They were fools to reject you, as is ever single one you have proven your value to since then." Katharine kissed his cheek, "You are mine now, and I will suffer no one's blatant disrespect of you to go unpunished."

"I know Sister, let them speak of fellowship while looking at us like beasts. Prey should always fear it's hunter." Trowa sneered when Iria meet his stare, fang showing as eyes flashed getting a disgusted look, "Perhaps a little fun is in order."

"mmm…my Dear you are a wicked thing when being spiteful, truly wicked." Katharine purred pleased by his tone, Iria's death would be his most feared legend if she ever gave him a reason.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Quatre frowned as he walked up to the hall where the three factions would be meeting, the very center of the island. His mind was as far as the sun as he kept playing his last conversation with Barton in his mind, his sister's words bleeding through now and then. No matter what she might say he knew he was of plenty of interest to the Made, Vampires had more then one type of interest to hold. That sudden point stopped him dead in the entrance to the lounge, just which kinds of interest was he holding? The young heir was sure he held Barton's mental interest, those that annoyed or bored him were ignored or hurt. Duo seemed to have sparked that interest the moment he stopped acting like a trapped mouse, nothing wrong with that. The idea he might have sparked a more dangerous interest is what made him stop, ah where the mind went. Barton was a Vampire now, thought not like the monsters his family so feared, and the blonde had no idea what he had been attracted to as a human. Just because Katharine shared a sisterly bond with him did not mean they could not have become lovers, they even still could since it was not unheard of. Not all Mades were created out of romantic love, or love at all. Other then the sister there were no rumors of a lover, odd for an unbetrothed heir, Made or otherwise. Looking up he watched Katharine's dark lips all but brush her brother's cheek as she moved to whisper something. Whatever she said earned her a reply before a sneer that made him shiver, a purely warning predator expression. Barton was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek for whatever he had said and the blonde frowned deeper. Unsure if it was annoyance or jealously he turned spotting his sister looking uncomfortable. So he had sneered at her, I'll get you my pretty as Duo would say just then. His father looked at the pair now and then, but had missed the threat and so simply looked thoughtful. Walking up to his family he frowned when neither turned to address or greet him., "What is it Sister?"

"That savage has no respect for tradition, so poorly dressed for talks. I do not know how Lord Bloom stands him." Iria did not care how good he might look in those pale jeans he was a monster.

"He belongs to Katharine, and she seems to indulge him a bit much, odd since I doubt they are actually lovers." Lord Winner had heard all the rumors, but they looked no more affectionate then close siblings.

"Why is that Father?" Quatre already knew that they were not, but he was curious what made his father so sure.

"Your mother was not the only one you inherited instincts from my son." Lord Winner teased lightly, frowning when Lord Bloom entered the room. His daughter smiled as she greeted him, the son turned ignoring him. He had heard the rumor that the Lord had been attacked on his daughter's command but he wondered. The Lord was not the kind to suffer insults well, even if he did dote on his daughter.

"Ah, the Winners are here, the son looks like his mother just like the daughter. Katharine is she still not speaking to you?" Lord Bloom eyed the blonde girl, she was a lovely thing just like her brother.

"When not insulting me or my brother yes, that whole family hates our kind." Katharine could understand them being a bit nervous, magic was only so effective against them.

"Form what I hear the son is trying to get all three factions to find common ground. A good idea in theory, a bit harder in practice." The Lamia were formerly of Witch blood after all, so there was something there, same with the Lycan. The Mades where either former Witches or humans, not completely different, but not exactly the same.

"Quatre is not a bad kid, he doesn't look at us and go monster. Trowa he knows you can speak, so do say something." Katharine was not sure why he was being so cold, they had not butted heads recently, at least not that she knew about.

"Yes, Quatre is wonderful, whatever," Trowa did not care about the Winner house's opinion on anything, it was not relevant, or even interesting.

Katharine sighed, someone was thinking too much again, "Claws in Brother Dear, what are we thinking about hm?"

"If they know anyway to help Mother," Trowa knew the various Witch houses, Winner was an elite clan, and so, had the resources to help or even cast the curse.

"I doubt Iria would know anything, and going after daddy without proof will start a nasty mini war." Katharine knew the Winners had the power, but why go after their mother and not Trowa? The Made annoyed far more people then Mother ever had.

"Even I would not kill a Lord lightly, if it turns out he had anything to do with it he will die, even if I must follow." Trowa did not care if died as long as what he hated died first, felines were spiteful beasts.

"Hush. We will find a cure, but not this night. Poor thing, he must hate pretending he thinks we are monsters just so his family doesn't get prissy." Katharine shook her head, "I know I would hate that."

"We all have our parts to play, he is stronger then he looks," Trowa turned his head, focusing on another Made and sneered when they walked faster.

"True, it does not mean we have to like it. Come, the meeting will begin soon, and I would prefer to just get this all over with." Katharine did not find these gathering as tedious as others, but she often found them too long.

Trowa met questioning teal for a moment before looking away, "Agreed."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Trowa frowned listening to the grand ending speeches as if all was well in the world, sipping his wine he wondered if half these Lords ever did anything of use. It was highly doubtful, the Lycan played guard, Vampire did the dirty work, Witches made the pretty speeches. Lowering his empty glass he absently tapped it with a claw. The Winner house was pushing for peace even with the humans, this amused him. Humans had burned their kind in the past, even now they were disliked even feared. Vampires were desirable to humans, his own increase in power pleased him greatly, but humans were fools. The only thing that kept them from enslavement was it had been tried before, and it was boring. Many of the Night enjoyed toying, harmlessly or otherwise, with humans. No more free humans meant no more walking toys, dull. Witches also did not breed as quickly as humans did, on average, so they were an unsuitable replacement food source. Vampires did not have to kill, Lycan did, it was the difference between a spell and a curse. Glancing at Quatre he wondered at what the blonde was thinking during all of this. He looked a bit bored with one long wordy speech after another, it was hardly surprising. When the blonde turned to meet his stare he smiled slightly at him. The Witch heir had good instincts and would make an interesting sparing partner if that could ever be arranged. At the questioning look he shrugged slightly and just smirked a bit, the other seemed curious not unsettled by being watched by a predator. Turning his gaze when he saw something move, he nodded slightly to the servant who refilled his glass. "If you want some blood in it you are free to take mine."

Katharine frowned at the offered hand, other holding his own glass, "Let the Witches cringe." Trailing a nail tip lightly over the offered palm she smiled, tilting his hand so his blood flowed down his finger into her glass. It was not uncommon for a Sire to feed off their Sired, it was a very old tradition dating back to their creation. Watching Iria watch her out of the corner of her eye she licked the blood from her brother's skin, before kissing his palm. "You really are too good to me."

Trowa shook his head, his Mother was also sentimental like that, "Please, it's only blood. Having fun playing with your mouse?"

"She never did like blood, I assume Quatre doesn't either?" Katharine asked before sipping her wine, much more to her liking now.

"No, but he also does not blindly hate our kind, I wonder who she finds more repulsive you or me?" Trowa had no problem annoying Iria, annoying her would not hurt her brother.

"Probably you, trading your humanity to be my plaything, how limited her imagination is. A pity really, oh well Brother Dear knows better." Katharine could see why Trowa had taken a liking to him, he was not the fragile little angel he so resembled.

"I'm sure he is not so limited, but he was taught the same stereotypes she was, he's learning at least." Trowa was sure Duo's imagination was much more inline with a normal Vampire, not all stereotypes were wholly wrong.

"I'm sure he will learn many naughty habits from you, much to his sister's displeasure," Katharine had never been as traditional as Iria was.

"Her pleasure is hardly my concern," Trowa reminded his sister, frowning at the dark blonde female, curious just how powerful she really was.

"Children, I will be with the other Lords talking shop, you two play nicely now," Lord Bloom said standing before walking off.

"Hm…I guess I should go say hello to my non-blood drinking friends. I will meet up with you later," Katharine kissed his cheek as she wondered off, knowing he would stay around until she left.

Trowa nodded, sipping his wine until a shadow appeared before him, "Yes Winner?"

"Why were you watching me like that?" Quatre did not wish to voice his earlier thoughts, he was still unsure how he felt about them. To catch a Vampire heir's eye was an honor to some, a nightmare to others, Barton's was something that could be both.

Trowa looked up at the frowning Witch brow arched, amused, he was rather cute bossy, "Like what exactly?"

"Don't be coy, you know what I mean," Quatre muttered arms crossing, he wanted to know what game the other was playing.

Trowa sighed folding his arms on the table, "My dear Winner I look at things in three ways, like, dislike, or indifference. I watch what I find interesting, and so learn more about it, you Magic Bloods are so prissy."

"That was completely uncalled for, there is no need to be so rude." Quatre was not expecting this, a little ice for show but not this. The sudden change in mood was bad enough, his own physic abilities made Barton impossible to read if he wished to be.

"How cute, you think that was rude. Yes Lord Winner?" Trowa turned his attention to the elder Witch who had approached the pair.

"Barton. I am surprised you are still here," Lord Winner was still curious about the look he had gotten, but now was hardly the time.

"I was asked to remain so I do. Can I help you with something, or have you simply come to collect your son?" Form his mother's comments it sounded as if she had once cared for him, odd since she was Lamia just as Katharine was. Trowa was starting to think she might be the beginning of the Winner's dislike, love made one stupid.

Lord Winner frowned at the question, he could ask the heir for a favor, but he was unsure how many did. "My daughter pointed you out. You are dressed rather casually for a gathering, you are an heir after all."

"Perhaps, but I am here as a guard not an heir, politics bore me, always have. I am curious, how you would approach a human with an offer of peace. Those who grew up as strays will need more then pretty words to be won over, pity." Trowa leaned back sipping his wine, animals did not trust what was too good to be true if they were smart.

"I heard you had a serpent's tongue, and the venom to match." Lord Winner watched the young man glance at him, mind clearly working. It was dangerous to insult a Lord like that, more so when the Lord was known to dislike your race.

"That I do," Trowa assured him, setting his empty glass down once more. "Which is why I find it amusing your house wants so badly to become my enemy. Please do not waste my time denying it, I am well aware of the Winner's disgust. Humans are not all as stupid as you seem to think they are, those like me will not accept you."

"Because we dislike those who must feed on the living like the monsters of sorties? You chose to become one, I would say you are bias towards them." Lord Winner knew the youth had a point, some humans choose to follow the ways of Magic, others choose the Dark.

"I choose to serve Katharine, becoming what I am was part of that, but perhaps I am. You are not the only ones with family loyalty, even though I have none." Trowa had never really cared that the humans did not want him. He had learned to fight, to survive, and now he had a new world and a real family to call his own.

"We are aware, but it is rare for a Vampire to choose a Chevalier who is not a lover." Lord Winner had no doubt this child was fiercely loyal to his sister, making him very dangerous.

"Chevalier? Aren't Witch terms usually Latin or Gaelic?" Trowa knew French when he heard it, he had been around in his short years.

"We do yes, but as you know my family has our home there. You are her protector, loyal to her whims, interesting since for a Vampire she has few." Winner answered, it was clear he had the Made's attention, at least for the moment.

"Not all female Lamia are as monstrous as the name suggests, interesting since we are similar to those demons in our ways." Trowa had read all about the various demons and monsters of the world, Witches loved their books.

"I see. I was unaware you had the time to read, good hobby. Tell me why?" Lord Winner was curious if the child would give him a straight answer to why he had sold his soul for whatever he had been given.

Trowa tilted his head at the elder man amused by his lack of personal boundaries, so unlike his son in many ways besides looks. Getting to his feet he smirked a little when the Lord tensed a bit, jumpy thing, "I owe you no answer, but I will still give it to you regardless. She gave me a place to come home to."

Lord Winner blinked at the answer, not what he was expecting in the least, frowning when the heir walked past him deciding the conversation was over. "What an odd young man. I see why you wished to speak with him."

"You are not upset father?" Quatre asked still not sure what had been going on, but more then happy it would not result in fighting.

"No, we are here to be civil after all. I see no reason why we should annoy them if they wish to leave us alone." Lord Winner sighed to himself. '_Rachelle that is your son as sure as if you had bore him yourself._'

Quatre frowned at the sigh and the far away look but decided to let it go. "I will be around if you need me."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

"I do not know what Mother would see in that man, though at least he is smart enough to know we are simply close." Katharine sighed curled up on the porch swing, watching her brother hop onto the railing, "You think they dated?"

Trowa frowned leaning back, fingers curling around old smooth wood, "Perhaps, dear once could just mean they were friends, you and Iria were close once. She mentioned my hair before talking of beauty and grace, nothing more on him. That man is not much like his son."

"I am fine with that. Quatre would never ask you why like that, as if he has any right to judge you." Katharine hated nosy people with no manners, or when Trowa knew he was on to something she wanted him to drop.

Trowa sighed softly enjoying being outside again, "Let him judge me if he wants to. Quatre will likely have something sentimental to say next I see him."

"Well you told the father the truth while he was there, Witches just _hate_ strays, if you were not like me he'd probably try and adopt you." Katharine teased giggling at his groan of displeasure.

"Oh shut up, that man wouldn't last five minuets in my world spouting that peace crap. There can be no peace as long as we are seen as demonic, even if we are in a way." Trowa opened his eyes, smiling at the moon, "Blood is life."

"Black Magic has always been frowned upon, but we are not all blood guzzling sex fiends in slutty clothes, well not _real_ ones anyway." Katharine corrected herself glancing at her brother, he had always enjoyed the night, as many of the smarter humans did.

"If you were the human race would be all but extinct, it still might end up that way at the rate it is going." Trowa laughed bitterly at that thought, "I think you get the killer instincts form us."

"Witches tend to dislike violence done to their own kind, and most humans." Katharine frowned in thought. "Do you know what a Chevalier is?"

"According to his Lordship a Made created to obey its master's whims, aren't we all made for that?" Katharine treated him well because of what she had been looking for, her whim at the time had yet to change.

"Those are pets dear, Chevalier are more like personal guards, the term is not used much outside of traditional circles. You are my Chevalier, my loyal Knight who will vanquish who I bid you to."

Trowa nodded, turning his dark stare back on her, "We are blood, the only blood I have."

Katharine nodded before glancing at the silvery lit world behind her Sired, "Mother and I love you true, Father…Father has yet to forgive you for attacking him. He never did care much for Mades, you are not _all_ so bad."

Trowa chuckled at the light teasing, they both knew a few, "It's your own fault for creating us in the first place. How long do you think they will bang on?"

"Hours likely, I should go hunt myself. The last thing I need to suffer bloodlust with so many Witches around to whine." Katharine glanced at Trowa, who had gone back to watching the moon, "You?"

Trowa shook his head, boredom could not be fixed by feeding, "I'm good really. Need me?"

Katharine considered his question as she got to her feet stretching, "No, I'm planning on going to bed after feeding. Stay or go as you wish."

Trowa half watched her as she got up lazily, he had learned to watch what moved very young, "Understood."

Katharine smiled fondly at her Sired, affection got you obedience, but it was hard to win, "Do get some sleep, we do still need it now and then." Catching a smirk she walked into the silver lit world before being swallowed by shadows.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

I have two more chapters of this typed up so I will update this again when it hits 30 some reviews. I hope to post more Vampy stuff before Halloween so if you like this check out the other Vampy fics I have posted already while keeping a look out. Well that is enough shameless self promoting so ja ne.


	3. You Can't Die When Your Already Dead

All right so this might not be my most reviewed fic but the reviews I have gotten amuse and please me, seems the readers like it. Since I have this chapter done I am updating this fic, /purr. I like to update when I have a chapter done, or not too long after, and I like to reward the readers who take a moment and leave a review. Some leave a few words, others a quote and a comment, but all took the time to share something. I adore you all, signed in or not, you are just as important to me.

I went back and edited chapters 1 and 2, nothing big just a little more detail added, good yes? As always please feel free to leave thoughts, ideas, pleas, or whatever else pops into you head in a review. Chapter 4 is being cleaned up so it will be postable by the end of June. I will update this based on reviews, and how many other things I get done. If you like Gundam Wing and Vampires then I have a few other fics lying about you may enjoy. Hope to hear from you all soon. Aishi-chan.

**WarNinGs**: Politics blah, more back story, more of why I liked Hilde in the show and hopefully why she is liked in this fic, and murder.

**Aishi Say**

"_I'll never age and I'll never die,_

_Unlike all the stars in the sky,_

_But why?_

_Cause I'm a Vampire._

_Dear, _

_For whose victims I shed no tears._

_I am neither sweet nor sincere,_

_And I'd rather drink blood then beer,_

_Cause I'm a Vampire."_

A bit of Future Bible Heroes' song 'I'm a Vampire. This entire song is just a bit snarky and I love it. Feel free to YouTube search it and give it a listen, and yes every chapter after one will have either Vampire lyrics or a chunk of the title song here.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Silver eyes looked around the human city seeing very little of interest, modern cities all seemed to look the same. At the word mother she turned, focusing where her daughter was pointing and blinked, smiling as she listened to her fellow red head speak. The youth had been mentioned before, a stray her daughter had taken a liking to. She had not seen her so happy since before her friend's murder, Tobias had been a good man. This one was mortal, lighter of hair, and colder of eye. A prowling wolf among the sheep most humans had become, a sad fate for such spirited prey. Dark eyes focused on a familiar, narrowing at a challenge, otherwise calm looking. Sighing as if bored the human flicked their wrist before slashing, the familiar falling to the ground, head rolling away from their killer. Whipping the long glinting blade off on black jeans the human shook his head at his foe, returning the blade back up his sleeve he looked up. Katherine smiled in greeting, receiving a smirk and a nod before the human turned and walked away. "Interesting stray."

"He's really sweet under that stare of his, I'm glad you like him Mother." Katherine knew the smirk and nod meant he had no time to stop and say hello. It was probably for the best, she was not sure how he would take meeting her mother just yet, meeting the family was always a big step.

"Pretty stare, knowing, sees through masks. You want the stray yes?" Rachelle always thought her daughter had fine taste in her male companions, none would ever betray her.

"Yes I do, but not like that, do you think Father would be pleased with a male heir?" Katherine glanced at her mother thoughtfully, it was more then a whim.

Rachelle frown for a moment before smiling a little with a nod, her husband would deny them nothing, "Welcome the child to our house if you wish. I have always wanted a son, and he makes you smile like you use too."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Rachelle sighed opening her eyes before turning her head sensing a life near, "Who?"

"Did I wake you?" Trowa asked walking into the candle light frowning slightly, he had not meant to wake her.

The Vampieress smiled fondly reaching out her hands, squeezing his hands when he took hers, "No Dear One. I was just remembering, remembering the night I first saw you, pretty stray kitty. Come, sit, speak."

"You seem better, how long?" Katherine had said decades but he wanted to know from her, he had to know what answers to beat out of someone.

"Longer then you have walked. I am told a Made is the best to feed on since you were once mortal…magic can be so silly sometimes. The talks?" Rachelle watched those dark eyes, they so clearly betrayed his every thought to her.

Trowa sighed, politics had always bored him, "Nothing, Winner still preaches peace with all four races, yet speaks out against us as magic born mistakes."

Rachelle kissed his knuckles, "Winner grew fearful of us long ago, our darker natures should be respected. Does the child shy away?"

"Quatre? No, he was only afraid to touch me the first time, timid little mouse. His father dared to ask me why, it shut him up at least." Trowa looked away, neither one of them would ever understand why, they never could.

"Winner knew no pain until he began to hate, his wife was not so blind, nor their child." Rachelle smiled to herself, so long ago.

"Human's are no better, the louder one calls for peace the more they incite war, sometimes I think we are destined to destroy ourselves." Trowa would not be surprised, the other three races were not so different, the same things set off their little wars.

Rachelle turned his hand sniffing at his wrist, "You are no longer so limited, free to live as we should. You are not worried?"

Trowa frowned before shaking his head, "Not my nature. If you need my blood then take it, I can take another's when I need to."

Rachelle rubbed her cheek against his palm, "The Winner boy, I would very much like to meet him someday."

Trowa smiled absently, "Someday Mother, his father be damned."

"Perhaps," Rachelle whispered before striking, short but sharp fangs piercing flesh darker then her own had ever been. Swallowing a few mouthfuls she released him, looking up she smiled, "Go, sleep now hm?"

Trowa glanced at the blood that had flowed down his palm nodding, "Good morning Mother."

Rachelle licked her lip meeting dark eyes, so much more alive without the ice, "Rest well my son."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

'_I owe you no answer but I will still give it to you regardless. She gave me a place to come home to._' Quatre frowned looking out his window at the rising sun, Barton made it sound so simple. A life of solitary survival in a cold world had become a life as a protector of a pack, killing for other's survival beyond his own. Why choose such an existence, nothing but fighting and death? What had the humans done to him to make him such a beast? Sighing he closed his eyes '_Why_?' '_She cared_.' The answers were in essence the same, Barton's lack of compassion had a clear cause, the Made's loathing of their former kind made a bit more sense now. "What happened?"

"Quatre what is wrong?" Iria frowned at her brother when he just sighed, he had been quite since the gathering had ended.

"We don't create people like Barton do we?" Quatre asked turning to face his sister, "Only humans abandon their own right?"

Iria looked away feeling the sting of her leaving her friend to morn alone, "No Quatre, all the four races can be so cold to a child it turns them into a monster."

Quatre nodded absently, turning back to the rising sun feeling nothing but a chill, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"Quatre, once one cares for nothing it is all but imposable to make them care again. The sad fact is a Lamia's blood may restart a heart, but it cannot make it feel." Iria knew he was talking of Barton, her father had shared the conversation. "Death is a mercy for the lost, more so the pity for the immortal."

"To live so long caring for nothing…I cannot even fathom it. Do you think Kathyarine cruel?" If Barton was as dead inside as he lead others to believe she very well may be.

"In a way, if she changed him simply because she missed Tobias, and he reminded her of him in some way." Iria was silent for a moment as she thought back on the man Barton had replaced, Kathyarine had never slept with him either. "The Tobias I remember was a gentle soul who hated the dark side of his nature, Barton seems to thrive on it. If the child was truly so alone one simple act of kindness bond him to her then…she is kinder then any of his own race."

"It is no wonder the Made come to despise humans so much, so many lost and broken, seeking what they cannot even name. You do not think me a fool?" Quatre turned back to his sister, still not sure how she had been able to walk away.

"For pitying Barton no, your gifts work on all, even the mad. Just remember sometimes humans do reject someone because they know something is wrong with them. That one is a savage sure as you are a saint, you will never truly be able to understand him. Nor should you want to, such ice is best left for the demons whose blood he shares." Iria had heard all about the spell, leeching soul energy off the living through their blood like the demonic beings they were.

Quatre nodded sighing, Barton did not feel like a demon, even if his blood was mixed with the Dark. "I cannot help someone who does not want it. I will do what I can to remain civil, but it is best not to get too close, a dog can only have one master."

"That they can. Get some sleep Dear One, we will do what we can to bring peace when the sky is darker." Iria turned, closing her brother's door frowning at the far wall, peace was never free.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"Hil he's a crazy person," Duo reminded his friend and fellow Witch with a sigh.

"That does not mean he can't be cute, I have to have _something_ to look at while everyone is talking." Hilde teased trying to picture what a savage Vampire would look like clean and calm, it was not easy.

"Oh he's cute, in a kitty meets fox kindda way, but he's a Vamp, not so bad when amused though." Duo had to admit he was starting to like the guy, though he still wanted an apology for their first meeting.

"Ooh, well that one reminds me of a wolf and a hawk, now you have me doing it." Hilde pouted, watching the dark blue eyed Vampire stop and speak with a Lycan.

"Huh? Oh Hiro Yui, Barton and him are tight, well as tight as people like them get. Good call on the critters, wolf griffin." Duo smiled, Hiro was more his type, wolf intensity versus feline coyness, plus no not nice meetings.

Hilde frowned studying him for a moment, he looked very clean and very calm. "You should say Hi."

"Hil you don't say Hi to Blood Knights just like that, especially not the elite crazy ones. Would you walk up to a wolf and pat him on the head? Wait you just might, aw Hell bad example." Duo tapped his chin trying to think of another one when he noticed a shadow. Turning he blinked at Hiro, "Um…Hi."

"Maxwell-san," Hiro greeted with a slight nod of his head, while not a friend this Witch was not a foe either. "Have you seen Barton-san today? Winner-san perhaps?"

"Cat's at home, heir stuff, and I'm sure he's trying to make sure everyone is getting along alright. As for Barton I haven't seen him since before the meeting last night, he's probably staying away from the happy masses." Duo assumed he had asked because he had been told about their little talk, or the other figured Quatre's best friend might know something.

Hiro nodded agreeing with the other's logic, once more Barton's profiling skills proved useful. "He prefers being useful rather then just hanging around being useless."

"I hear ya, unless I'm lazy, or tired, I don't like just standing there and looking pretty." Duo watched this other Vampire comparing him with Barton. It would not surprise him if he was also more casual around friends, they both seemed the type.

Hiro tilted his head slightly at the phrasing, the Witch was rather boushen with that hair. "Likely. It is nothing that cannot wait. Arigato Maxwell-san."

"Wait a second Blue Eyes!" Duo reach out grabbing the other's wrist stopping him, looking up he met dark eyes, letting him go sitting back up. "You don't have to just walk off like that, Hilde here is harmless too."

Hilde smiled at the confused Vampire, Duo was so impulsive sometimes. "Please sit if you want. I fear I am rather curious, but it can be hard to find an honest…what are you called back home?"

"Kyuuketsuki or vanpaia would be acceptable," Hiro had heard both, the latter was rather self-explanatory, the former was rather literal.

"Ky u ke su ki," Hilde repeated slowly getting a nod at her pronunciation, pleased she smiled a little before frowning. "Vanpaia sounds like just another way to say the world but what does kyuuketsuki mean?"

"Breath in blood devil is the literal translation, however bloodsucking is the wording most would use." Hiro was use to rewording translations so Westerners would more clearly understand, different cultures used different phrasing.

"Blood sucking devils…sounds like what a close minded Witch would call your kind. You might be a blood drinker, but I wouldn't call you, or Barton, a devil." Hilde had never met Barton, heard of was another story, nasty tempers did not make one evil.

"To an innocent no, but to a foe we are Shinigami, death god from my homeland. It is why we work so well together, he has more patience for strangers though." Hiro had never cared much about first impressions, or making friends with anyone, Barton had been intuitive and skilled. Respect had become friendship, both needed someone they could trust outside of their clans.

"Shinigami, Duo uses that word all the time. Dressed up as one last Samhain, I love flowy clothes!" Hilde had wanted an outfit just like Duo's after that, it had looked so comfy.

"You Witches often know of many kami, Barton-san knows many as well." Hiro frowned slightly in thought before turning his dark stare to Duo. "What does the Maxwell house think?"

"We want an understanding, we can have that. Lycan and Lamia don't kill more then they need, and we don't treat them like monsters. What does the Yui clan think?" Duo thought that was fair enough, since wiping out large numbers of your food source was not how he would do things.

"The Yui and the Bloom clan believe an understanding is reachable only if the Witch covens stop trying to control our every move. Hunters do not like being told how to hunt, after all, even less so by those who do not hunt at all." Hiro found it quite annoying when he had to defend his every kill to some coven as if his was a minor lord.

"Well you guys are suppose to protect us all from the humans, but that is a lot harder now, they are _way_ better armed. Guns may not be able to outright kill you, but enough blood lose can fuck ya but good right?" Duo had heard enough blood lose lead to a coma like state, regrowing limbs or organs that fast had to be taxing on the body.

Hiro frowned, discussing Lamia weakness with outsiders was not something he normally did. "Both Lycan and Lamia are blessed with rapid regeneration, after repairing so much damage we will slow down, even stop healing until we feed. Such damage is _very_ hard to achieve even with modern firearms since humans tend to stop aiming when a shot to the head does nothing."

Duo cringed at that, living through that kind of pain no wonder they were so feared, "Circle Daybreak can only win over so many."

Hiro shook his head, it was best to avoid humans and leave their races a myths, well besides Witches that was. "I protect the three races _not_ the fourth."

Hilde frowned a little, someone was not a human lover, "They aren't even a real circle anymore, ever since the Witch hunts that is."

"Well, yeah, but some Twilighters would fit in. Cat feels for them, but even he knows not all humans will welcome even our race, let alone the two that feed on them. No offense," Duo did not want to insult the Blood Knight for more reasons then one.

"None taken, every hunter has their prey. Lilith's dream simply created a new form of predator, your magics are not always effective against demons. We do not need their names to send them back, we do it the simple way." Hiro was fine with being part demon, Barton had commented once the pure could not face the Dark and walk away untainted anyway.

"Demons have their place, it would be nice if they would just stay there." Hilde muttered sighing at the dark clouds starting to form above, "I guess then you Blood Knights would be kindda bored huh?"

"We would adapt. I will see you both later Maxwell-san, Hilde-dono." Hiro bowed to the pair before heading off again.

"Hilde-dono…I rather like that. Duo what do san and dono mean?" Hilde knew Duo knew, he had a few Japanese friends so he could follow Hiro better then she could.

"San is your normal Mr. or Mrs. honorific, dono is for a lady, they are very polite, but you don't outrank him so he was just being polite." Duo thought it was kind of sweet of Hiro to use dono on a Witch who was not, in fact, a lady of high birth.

"Well I may not be a high noble but my rank as a magi is worthy of the title, we are both better then we look." Hilde winked as she stood, "I'm going to head back before it rains, it's a little chilly today to get soaked."

"See ya Hil!" Duo called before getting up as well, "I wonder if Cat is actually busy?"

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"Hil and Hiro are getting along, he's a little stiff but not so bad really." Duo smirked when Quatre jumped before turning to frown at him. "He was looking for you, or Barton."

"I have not seen Barton since he turned his back to my father." Quatre sighed before nodding to the chairs before his desk.

"Your old man huh? And what did he want with Fangs anyway?" Duo could guess but Daddy was not as observant, and had not seen them together yet, as far as he knew.

"I am not entirely sure what was going on myself. Father started talking about his informal attire and the fact he was an heir, and Barton retorted asking why my father wishes to become his enemy. I have no idea why he asked that, Father was being civil really, it was almost like they were picking up another conversation." Quatre sighed again, had Barton sensed something that caused him to hiss as he had, or was it something else?

"Face it Cat your old man no likely the immortals, and they know it. The only reason Cy hasn't used your clan for scratching posts is he likes ya, who wouldn't, you cutie you?" Duo cooed the last few words grinning at the blonde, someone was slow today.

"Cy," Quatre repeated softly, Barton's bangs did hang in his eye so it was a valid nickname really, and very Duo. "I really do not wish to think about his claws and my family."

"Yeah, ouch for them. Don't worry the guy might just have been in a mood. Peace talks and Punks are not peanut butter and chocolate here. I wonder if he and Hiro are the only Blood Knights here?" Duo knew this was an informal meeting so having only two would be fine, those two did not need back up.

Quatre sighed, face in his hands groaning, "It seems Father is calling in the most dangerous Lamian and Lycan Lords and Alpha here. I really do not know what he hopes to accomplish. Neither race may be fans of our recent pushes for peace, but they are not about to start open war over it either."

Duo propped his feet on his friend's desk, careful of the stacks of lose paper. "Well we of the gray side of magic seem to agree with that. The Wolves and Bats are still willing to talk, not all their kind are human haters. Pops probably wants a nice causal sit down to try and keep it that way, rather then a formal gathering. Cyke's clan is a nasty one, few would vote war if they voted peace."

"The question is will the Bloom choose peace? With war the Vampires could very likely take over our world, they and the Lycan are better trained and harder to kill." Quatre sighed chin in his hands, "Barton did not seem inclined to listen to my father, though he seemed annoyed by him so that could be why."

"You want to know what his clan is thinking _ask_ _him_," Duo did not see a problem, rumors stated his temper very well, as well as his blunt honesty. The guy did not lie, he might make you work for it, but he would speak the truth even to a foe.

"I cannot just walk into the Lamian's side of the island and knock on his front door." Quatre knew he could do just that, all there knew him, but that did not mean he could or should.

"Well I can if you want, but he'd likely make me earn it." Duo frowned tilting his head back with a sigh, "Cat and a fox."

Quatre blinked at his friend, not having to ask what he meant after thinking for a moment. "Likely, he trusts you, but I'm not sure he would open up just like that."

"Not the type. Yui seem incline to side with us, they never back down from a fair fight, but they often decline starting one." Duo was fine with the most powerful of the Japanese clans being on their side, even if their heir was not a human lover.

"Hiro is a noble warrior after all, Barton may be more of a rogue but I trust him, and I want him with us." Quatre glanced at the storm brewing outside, "His reputation alone would help assure the lesser houses wanting to fight would…see the error of their ways."

"Why Cat how sneaky, I approve. The guy loves playing boogieman to fellow monsters, plus he's already here. Know any Lycan clans who are with us?" Duo was not sure who was around, he was never big on politics.

"Perhaps, but none here, few packs chose to come just for talks, most are small and already with us." Quatre was not surprise many Lycan felt pity for the humans they had to kill where Lamia seemed less concerned.

"Well more will be coming so we might get lucky, at any rate we won't be bored soon." Duo stretched before getting to his feet, "Maybe you two can do the talking thing tonight. I'll see ya later."

"Goodbye Duo," Quatre responded mind already elsewhere, as it had been most of the day.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"What do you mean Winner has called in all the High Born clans?" Katherine asked frowning at her father, "This _was_ informal, wasn't it?"

"Seems all that cheering went to his head, the fool. He wants to gauge how likely we who will decide things will do just that." Lord Bloom was fine with the logic, but did not like the fact the Witch Lord was using a meeting as an experiment.

"And what will _we_ be deciding Father?" Katherine was the next in line, it was her duty to see the will of the Bloom clan was carried out.

"Peace, the Witches may be trying to choke us with their collars, but in the end they will ease up, or many who are borderline will choose war." The Lord was tempted but petty fighting would lead to headaches, talking was fine for now.

"And we shall lead them no doubt," Trowa drawled from the doorway he had leaned in, profiling was a gift.

"Of course we will, our clan has long been protectors of our world, we will not sit back and become pets to the Witches." Gold eyes regarded the former human, it seemed his wife had not fed as deeply this time.

"That is fine by me, there can be no peace as long as our very right to exist is questioned by those who need never fight to survive. What Mother saw in that man I will _never _know." Trowa had always hated those who refused to try and understand those not like them. He understood what he hated, it was why he hated it.

Lord Bloom smirked at Barton's willingness to wage war with the rest of the clan only to frown, "Long before your mother became ill they were good friends. He had always been weary of our darkest side, but back then he was not so blinded by his fear and hate. Bad dealings only made things worst, monsters we may be, but we are not soulless."

Trowa chuckled bitterly, "How human. All threats to our survival are to be eliminated, all enemies to this clan are to be executed. Those are my orders, a soul would only get in the way."

"Trowa don't say that, please? The humans abandoned you, we did not accept you so you could become just what they thought you were." Katherine hated it when her brother spoke like that. She knew that was how he felt, but on some level he had to know it was killing him.

Trowa looked away, "I am what they thought I was, I don't know how to be anything else really. Do not worry Kathy I gave my word to stay by your side until the end. If war comes it will end long before you."

Katherine smiled fondly as she walked up to him, gently turning his face back around. "Trowa you have yet to fail me. What was the other part of our promise?"

"To become happy. How can I be happy if you are in danger, and Mother is wasting away?" Trowa sighed placing his hand over hers, "I am trying."

"I know," Katherine assured him softly, he had become more expressive since they had first met, more like the man she knew he really was. "If Mother can be helped we will find a way, if war must come you will strike down those who stand before us. I simply do not want you to forget yourself in all of this. I do not want the price of my life to be what I love in you."

"It will not be. What do you think of all of this?" Katherine could order him not to fight, but that did not mean she would. She had been very clear in her explanations before she had changed him, she was the only one who worried about the price.

"If the Witches wish to order us about, rather then treating us as the equals we are, then we must correct them. Do what you do best, respecting our power will help them remember why they do should not want to fight us." Katherine smirked as she tugged on his bangs, "Just try not to ruin any shirts I like hm?"

"Yes Sister. I am going to go hunt now, I would prefer to be at my best for another round of meaningless speeches." Trowa smiled before kissing his sister's hand and walking off, war would slow down any progress they could make helping their mother. If a few had to be torn apart so he could focus on those he loved so be it, the island could seep crimson into the surf for all he cared.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"Hil can't we just show up for the end and say we went?" Duo was not looking forward to all the talking about the same old things.

"Someone has to be level heads, and Quatre cannot do it all." Hilde reminded her friend, turning when Duo did a human skidding on the grass. "Who?"

"DEMON!" The human cried getting back to their feet wooden blade drawn, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Should we stop them?" Hilde asked eying the Slayer, some did go after Witches.

"Depends on which Vampy they are trying to kill," Duo answered, keeping his own eyes on the male.

"You have done a rather poor job so far human." Trowa reminded him dropping from the trees above, straightening he snatched the human from the ground. "Foolish little man, you will pay dearly for crossing me."

"You will burn in Hell for this!" The Slayer spat, cringing at blood red slightly glowing eyes, "_Monster_."

"Exactly," Trowa agreed, bearing four wicked fangs before striking, those who challenged him to the death always got the death.

Hilde stared at the four fangs like those of an animal, teeth behind them still looking so normal. Blood dripped from the Vampire's jaw as he fed before he dropped the corpse turning, red laced eyes focusing on Duo, "Um Duo?"

"Hey Cy. Bad day?" Duo tried not to stare at the blood, but it was rather hard not to out of the corner of his eye.

Trowa sighed before licking blood from his lower lip, "Annoying really. Who is your friend?"

"Hilde Schbeiker," Hilde answered trying to read the Vampire's mood, "Barton?"

Trowa nodded, amused when the dark haired Witch just blinked at him but did not appear afraid. "Quatre already there?"

Duo shrugged not really sure, "Maybe man. You going? I mean you are an heir and all but…not your style."

Trowa crossed his arms, "No it's not. I swear that man is either blind, or really does want to start a war." Frowning he tapped his claws off his upper arm annoyed, martyrs, saints, and their fanatical followers.

"I'd side with blind myself. The guy needs to make up his mind really, we equal or we aren't." Duo preferred going with equal, simplified but not exactly wrong.

Hilde walked up to Barton tilting her head at him, "What do you think?"

"I think in a war your kind would lose badly, many of we monsters are annoyed, and we are not all that merciful when annoyed." Trowa had never been all that merciful anyway, the innocent were safe from him no one else was. "We are the same really."

Hilde smiled at the softly spoken afterthought, humans and them perhaps? Reaching up she wiped the blood from his chin eying the smear on her thumb. "You use to be human, but really what am I but a human with magic and a longer life? Shouldn't you be scary looking?"

"Common misconception that monsters are always scary looking, quite a few look human until it's too late to get away." Trowa did not mind this Witch, her reputation of being insightful and gutsy seemed well enough earned.

"Are you warning me to run Mr. Vampire?" Hilde asked batting her eyes in mock innocents at him, Duo had said he was all right calm and she had to agree.

Trowa smirked at the game many played with his kind, often getting a nasty bite for their trouble, "Perhaps."

"Can't make me," Hilde informed him holding out her blood smeared thumb, "You missed some."

Duo blinked at Hilde, surprised she was playing the cat and mouse game with Barton of all people. The Vampire appeared honestly amused by her game as he leaned in closing his mouth around her thumb. Pulling away he chuckled when Hilde examined her thumb as if looking for holes, "Flirting much?"

"Duo he's harmless really…well to me. Right Barton?" Hilde turned to look over her shoulder at the taller young man, she doubted he was older then thirty really.

Trowa smiled, hand resting on her shoulder, "You are too amusing to become a snack my dear. You are going to assist Quatre yes?"

"Yes. I'm no lady, but I am gifted so I have some say in things. Will you being helping too?" Hilde knew the Vampire were the more borderline group, they did not have to kill, and not all enjoyed it.

"I will do what I can, but my first loyalty is to Katherine, who likes him. His father would not welcome my assistance unless it was to kill something." Trowa was not all that broken up about it, he did not care much for the lord.

"Who wouldn't man? Don't worry about it, just glare at a few people and that'll shut 'em up." Duo patted his shoulder, grinning when the Vampire frowned at him questioningly, "Good kitty."

"I guess we should probably head in huh?" Hilde asked, moving between them she took each of their arms, "Come along boys."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"Sir, so far the nastier of the clans have yet to arrive, they should be attending the meeting tomorrow night." The young looking brunette informed her master glancing at her smart phone.

"Wonderful. If the clans wish to war it is beast I know now. From here they can start nothing, the spells have been put into place to seal this island off if it comes to that." Lord Winner did not like the idea of having to do so, but that was worst case.

"Completed before the first invitation was sent. Your son and daughters are seeing to things with our guests." Brown eyes looked up, "What do you think?"

Lord Winner sighed softly, "I think I am getting too old for this. Ah Quatre, do come in. That will be all."

"Father do you think it was wise to request the strongest clans to come here without any official reason to behave?" Quatre knew a few of the clans hated each other outright, mostly Lycan, and only did not spill blood during council ordered truces.

"Yes. Those who would start the war will be here, we shall convince them peace is best for all, or we have failed." Lord Winner turned to his son and heir, he looked so like his mother in white, she would have been so proud of him.

Quatre nodded, thinking back on Barton's retort to his father the night before. Made who had once been human were often the first to incite revolt, they did not understand the larger world as those born into it did. Barton had made a valid point however, talking down to those you wished to enlighten was never the way to go. "Some will always give into to their darkest nature, race matters little then."

"This is true, but humans have so little power. The Lamia and their demonic gifts are the biggest threat when lost. They may look human still but transformed they are nothing but monsters, the Lycan simply beasts." He had seen the true faces of many demons, his son may feel for Barton as a lost soul turned monster, but if his son saw the Made's true form he might just change his mind.

"And will they all be here?" Quatre knew few would ignore a summons by a High Noble, informal or otherwise. It could still take over a day to get there, portals were draining, and few Witches of that power would create one simply for a meeting.

"By this time tomorrow those who would start or stop a war will be here, those who refuse my invitation are of little concern. I will be relaying on your gifts to judge the moods of the crowed, especially your fellow physics." Lord Winner turned towards the door, "Some may hear you where they would ignore me."

Quatre nodded as his father walked out of the room, before absently glancing at the full length mirror, "Barton for one."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Hilde smiled entering the large hall with Barton and Duo, the looks of shock were enough to make her purr. If those fools would try talking to Barton like a person they might just see that he was one, until they tried she counted herself one of a lucky few. Sitting down she turned when Barton sat down to her right without being asked, glancing at her he smirked a bit. Grinning back she turned to Duo who took her other side, feet crossing on the glass coffee table. "I am going to be _very_ popular after this."

"Well yeah, you touched him and lived." Duo teased getting a mock sigh from the Vampire, "There, there Cy she loves you for you."

"Why is Quatre friends with you again?" Trowa asked crossing his arms as he leaned back, "He must enjoy being pink."

"Cat likes just about everyone, I mean he did make nice with you. The tall, cute, and brooding type is not his." Duo had to admit he prefer his coy sense of humor more then its darker version, Quatre was not big on teasing people beyond friendly.

"Well I think you're cute, cuter when you smile." Hilde ignored Duo making faces behind her, knowing her friend. "You don't smile much do you?"

Trowa shook his head, "Not really. I didn't have any reason to human, now I spend most of my time hissing." Trowa closed his eyes with a sigh, "We cannot all be Duo."

"I am a happy person really. What was it like being human? I often wonder what it would be like to lose all my powers, but you never had any right?" Duo was not sure if the human had been a psychic or not, he was not even sure how old he was.

"Prying is rude Duo. Quatre probably hasn't even asked that yet." Hilde chided turning to frown at Duo, not that Quatre would hurry up and ask.

"It's fine Hilde. I'm precognitive and good with animals, but I wouldn't called them powers. Being human is not something I miss, I learned how to fight and kill by doing. Quatre would not enjoy hearing my life's story very much, neither would either of you." Trowa glanced at both of them, frowning before looking away, "Stop with the looks."

"Barton I'm sorry. I mean, I guessed people were cold but…do you hate them?" Duo knew if Barton told Quatre the emotional Witch would want to hug the former human. The blonde could make people feel so much better, but not everything was fixable with a kind word and a hug.

"They are my prey, our relationship has not changed all that much, I am simply harder to kill then I was. Do you think I should?" Trowa had had this conversation before, Katherine had cursed humans for their false humanity. His mother had just stroked his hair assuring him he would never be alone again, their simple kindness had won his fierce loyalty.

"Midnights aren't big on welcoming humans into our world, they have proven time and time again they try and destroy what they do not understand. I don't hate them as a whole, some do practice our ways and mean us no harm. I don't think you should hate them, but I don't think you should love them either." Quatre was Twilight, he and Hilde were Midnight, Barton would be one of them if he had been born a Witch.

Hilde nodded, "Duo's right. Those who are worthy of love should be loved, those worthy of hate should be hated. I knew you were no threat to me and here we are. You could always do that too, it means somewhere in your line there is Witch blood."

"Those I love are very few, those I hate do not tend to live long enough to do more then beg. Kathy said I was well suited to this form, though she regrets the fighting I am required to do. I never knew my real blood so for all I know one my parents was part Witch, it hardly matters now. Kathy will enjoy meeting you Hilde, and you as well Duo."

"She's here right?" Duo asked looking around, he knew what she looked like but did not see any hot red haired females with short hair about. There was no mistaking that form as anything but, not that he was going to say anything.

Trowa closed his eyes for a moment, "No. She is still outside, Quatre is here though, the room to your left Duo."

"Right psychic. I didn't know you could sense Cat so well with all these Witches around…a little creepy." Duo commented not looking towards the doorway Barton had indicated, he always thoughts Vamps couldn't track like that without exchanging blood.

"I think he just saw him Duo," Hilde gave Quatre a little smile before standing, "Play nice I'll be right back."

"Sneaky man," Duo complimented with an impish grin, the man under the scary mask was showing a lot of promise.

Trowa smirked, propping his own booted feet onto the table, expanding his pack was not so bad after all, "Cat."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Quatre sighed not pleased with his father's plans, if fighting broke out it would be up to the Knights of the three races to keep the peace. Barton and Yui he knew were two but for a meeting this big that seemed insane. Walking into the main room he looked up spotting Barton sitting in one of the chairs, Hilde seated to his right, Duo at her left. The long haired male was sitting there ankles crossed on the table, Hilde leaning forward looking at Barton, the Vampire glancing at him. Hilde turned smiling, she said something to the two males before walking up to him, "How?"

"Oh Barton is a gentleman if you treat him like a person and not like a big scary monster." Hilde reminded her blonde friend, knowing that was how he had gotten the Vampire to play nice.

"Well, yes, but why are you three together? I thought he would be working, or with his sister…how long have you been here?" Quatre was very confused, Duo and Barton were starting to get along all right, but them showing up together would also have been strange.

"Duo and I were just on our way here when some hunter got thrown into our path. We asked each other if we should step in, and he just drops down like a cat. A little hissing back and forth and the hunter was lunch. Those teeth looked so painful, kept most of the blood in his mouth unlike some I have seen. I had no idea who he was until Duo started talking to him, he calmed down rather quickly then. Even let him clean the blood off my finger."

"How did you get blood on your…the hunter's," Quatre answered his own question, frowning as he looked away for a moment. "Why?"

"To prove he didn't scare me. All the stories and rumors you'd think he was Satan himself. He reminds me of a stray, a little weary of people, but once they are sure about you harmless." Hilde straightened her knee length lavender skirt, "It is probably what Katherine saw at first as well since they are close."

"They are, how do you know they are? Have you seen them together?" Quatre was use to knowing things about people like that, but Hilde was not empathic, though she did have a lot of empathy.

"The way he said her name, tone tells you a lot. He reads people like I do, though he has powers to help, I don't." Hilde glanced over her shoulder, the boys were doing exactly what she had asked.

"You do a wonderful job just like Duo, he does not retract his claws for just anyone. My father should not be so quick to write off all Vampires as monsters. I am worried these meetings he is having will end badly." Quatre glanced at Barton who looked as relaxed as a dozing feline, Duo yawned and he smiled a little. "They just look bored."

"You know Duo hates long speeches," Hilde reminded her worry prone friend, he seemed comfortable so she wasn't worried. "And Barton seems to think this whole thing is a fool's errand, he may be right."

Quatre sighed softly before glancing at the former human, hoping it was just his dislike of his father. "I hope he is wrong, Father wants to avoid civil war as we all do."

"Some of us more then others, those who may not listen to him will listen to you. We are all here to support you Quatre, you are not all alone." Hilde hugged her friend, "Come say Hi while you can."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"I want coffee," Duo whined opening his eyes, at least he had a nice comfy chair.

"Go fetch," Trowa replied keeping his head bowed, coffee sounded good to him but he didn't feel like moving.

"Too lazy," Duo yawned glancing at the Vampire, did they even have to sleep really?

"Conjure it," Trowa had seen Witches summon things out of thin air with the right reagents and spells, useful looking trick.

"Not a Mage in World of Warcraft, I can't just snap my fingers and poof snackage. If you have a transmutation or summoning item on you hand it over and we'll talk." Masters could learn to do it without an aid, but he was no where near old or powerful enough to turn pure magic into anything but a weapon.

Trowa opened an eye glancing at the Witch, "Sorry, I just kill your kind not collect your toys."

"Listen bub, try not to remind me you can hand me my ass too often, or we'll have to see just how well you can." Duo turned his head catching a smirk as a green eye closed once again, "I'm serious you jackass."

"mm hm. Hello Quatre," Trowa opened his eyes looking up, tilting his head he frowned slightly, "Whatever put that look on your face?"

"Oh he's just worried this will end badly and all Hell will break lose," Hilde answered sitting Quatre down in her former spot before turning to Trowa. "Something you know more about then any of us."

"All Hell breaking lose has been the norm of half my existence, or sure seems like it. If the Covens fail to convince the Houses and the Packs we will not be subjugated then they will get to see how monstrous we truly are. Trust me my dear it is _not_ pretty." Trowa extended cat like claws for a moment, "Trifle."

"Cyke if you are going to talk about war again you could at least not sound so bored, death dealing might be humdrum to you but we are normal." Duo sighed opening his eyes, "And I still want coffee."

Trowa sighed leaning forward, normal people never understood him, not even his creator did entirely. "It was when I was still mortal. I fought to survive everyday of my human life, it taught me how to survive in this world long before I knew it existed. The redundant fighting proves no race learns from the mistakes of the others."

"That is not true Barton, we want to end all this unnecessary fighting and pain. There is no reason why we cannot exist alongside the humans and each other." Quatre could feel nothing but ice and it hurt, did he really have no hope left?

"Quatre's right, only the Lycan must kill to survive, needless killing is wasteful and breeds more hate. The humans forget this so quickly," Hilde sat down beside Barton with a heavy sigh.

Quatre bit his lip as Barton closed his eyes looking away, the more he heard about the other's former life the more he wished he could do something. The worst thing to do to a feline was make it feel cornered, and if the talks went badly many would feel that way. Hilde gave Barton a little smile when he touched her hand, her empathy for her friends was almost as strong as his own. "We can change things, can't we?"

Trowa turned at the question, no one had ever asked him to change anything but himself. He was a master of inflicting pain and those close to him only seemed to suffer, right now two of them looked miserable because of him. Sighing he wondered why anyone even wanted him around except to kill something, "How badly do you want it?"

"Pretty bad bub, you volunteering to play Reaper?" Duo knew how having a sucky childhood messed with you, ice could only hide pain for so long.

"I slay who I am ordered to unless I have the need or right to. If the Bloom side against you that is the end of it." Trowa leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, "Kathy rarely sides against her father."

"Can't you go fuck you to her if she did? I mean you aren't a ghoul here," Duo knew it was law to obey your creator but that did not mean they had no choice, did it?

"I will _not_ betray my sister. If she bids me to destroy the Covens then they will fall, or I will." Trowa frowned slightly at the Witches, use to those looks.

"She would not order such a thing, her father yes, but not her. I have met her, and she use to be Iria's best friend." Quatre knew there was a slight chance Katherine would decide to take revenge for his sister's betrayal, siding against him in war was another matter.

"Use to be there Little Buddy, just how pissed is Sis over that huh?" Duo had heard all about the hissing, but he wanted to know how she felt really.

"She is not planning to kill her in her sleep if that is what you are worried about. If Iria is smart she will refrain from calling me a savage, or a pet, in my sister's presence again." Trowa was use to both words, he agreed with the former.

"A savage would have torn that hunter apart not just drained them…right?" Hilde could see how that insult had caught on, he was very scary hissing.

Duo blinked at her along with the other two, "Well yeah…I guess so. Lycan kills always look like that so…Cy a little insight here?"

Trowa frowned glancing from one violet eyed Witch to the other, unsure if they had received a blow to the head recently. This conversation was jumping from tone to tone too often to be considered normal. Deciding himself a little confused was better then everyone else upset he let it go. "Disemboweling and dismemberment are usually the result of extreme rage no matter which race you are talking about. They are effective means of making a point, but I prefer to inflict a lot of pain while leaving them mostly intact. I scare all sides for a reason, and it is not my looks."

"Kitty Vamp hiss," Duo mocked making paws with his hands, "I've heard a few stories so…new topic?"

Hilde giggled at Duo, Barton just shook his head but smirked just a little, "How about how only Witches really look ravishing in purple?"

Duo chuckled, nodding towards his female friend and fellow Midnighter, "Behold, enough said."

"Kathy may just disagree with you there, but still, very nice example Duo," Trowa was not use to happy people, but he was starting to like them.

"Well all true Lamia were, or are, descended from Witches so I guess a _few_ concessions can be made." Duo did not trust everyone, childhood had taught him that. Hilde and Quatre were family, Barton was not family but he was really starting to like him.

Trowa tilted his head considering the logic, joke or not, and had to side with Duo, Katherine even had their rare eyes. A hand on his shoulder drew a smile as he tilted his head back, "Sister."

"Brother," Katherine greeted fondly, pleased by his smile, turning she noted Quatre and Duo, the female did not look familiar but was sitting beside her brother comfortably.

Hilde blinked as a red head in rich deep violet moved up behind Barton, a crimson nailed hand resting on his shoulder earning a smile. His sister was paler then he was, hair blood red, eyes so like her own, she looked the part of a lady, "Lady Bloom."

Katherine nodded at the young women with a friendly smile, "Brother Dear introduce your new friend hm?"

"Hilde Schbeiker, my Sire Katherine Bloom, the meeting starting soon?" Trowa asked glancing around the room, people were sitting down but that did not mean soon.

"Soon enough, and please Katherine, we are all friends here, or will be. How nice to see you _not_ acting like a brute." Katherine teased taking a seat next to Hilde, growing up without a kind word had a way of making one cold and often blunt.

"Hilde is no more afraid of me then they are, I only hiss at the stupid." Trowa reminded his sister stretching, "At least this is informal, PC is annoying."

"True, but _some_ of us were raised as nobles not strays, _not_ that we all act it. Mother use to love these little gatherings, she had a gift." Katherine sighed softly, folding her hands in her lap, she missed her mother and hated the idea of her fading away.

"We still like ya Milady. If I doze off wake me when it's over kk?" Duo closed his eyes folding his arms as he bowed his head, no coffee so he might as well take a nap.

Hilde shook her head at her fellow dark eyed Witch, "Quatre you're being awfully quite, still worried?"

"Just thinking really. Lycan prefer actions to words, and I fear the Winner House rarely sides against the Witch part of the council." Quatre could count the times they had, and those were when the council tried to pass something blatantly unfair. Balance in power was the key to peace, the universe was all about balance and counterparts after all.

Katherine nodded thinking back to her father's last recount of one such meeting, "True, but when you do you see all are treated fairly, that can go a long away."

"Winner has never been as vocal in his dislike of the Lycan as he has our kind, they are beast we part demon. He should worry more about the Houses then the Packs, if the Lamia want war the Lycan will hardly stand in our way." Trowa understood the Winner's logic, wolves hunted and killed, demons corrupted and took, generalized but not entirely wrong.

"They were also created by mistake us design, I may very well be part demon but I have a soul, just as any Witch does. And you Brother Dear, are not the monster many claim you are, unless they have earned your wrath." Katherine was well versed in the tell of Lilith and her quest for immortally and power, her small coven had become the first Lamia. Named for the blood drinking demons of old, they had spread their blood creating the Houses as they stood today, and their army of Made and ghouls to fight for them.

"So what if the first Lamia were dark Witches seeking power from whoever would give it? I have meet a few who are just as humane as I am, your brother would never lift a finger against me." Hilde knew he could but he never would, she was trusted, harmless, safe.

"Why would he? Those he claws are spiteful harpies not worthy of the life they were given, or traitors, either way vermin to be disposed of. I would never choose someone so undeserving to become my blood, nor would they be worthy of it." Katherine had been intrigued at first but many were, under the mask was one of the sweetest souls she had ever met. If only he did not hide it so well behind his feline indifference, too long avoiding humans had created walls she was still running up against.

Quatre glanced at Barton, curious what his first impression of Katherine had been. She seemed to have seen the human in him soon after meeting him. The blonde understood how she might have felt, letting him get close for a moment had been enough. It had nothing to do with him being a Vampire, he had never used some spell or dark power, he had simply let the mask slip. Dark eyes turned to him questioningly and he looked down, he had not meant to get caught staring. "My father only likes you because Iria use to, him he is not sure about."

"I have that effect on people, or so I have been told." Trowa enjoyed confusing people, confused people could not lie very well. Glancing at Duo he frowned slightly, this imp of a Witch was not someone one would think the polite Quatre would seek out as a friend. Empathy had to be an interesting gift if it drew him to such people. Mercy, pity, compassion were not feelings he had needed growing up, they only got in the way. Strange how becoming a monster had allowed him to explore his humanity, "He is hardly my concern."

"Brother having your new little friend's father wanting to kill you would put a strain on your relationship. I am surprised he still tolerates me since his daughter no longer wishes to." Katherine turned up her nose a little, forgiveness would take a long time, if Iria even wanted it.

"Sis would probably think you cast some spell on us too, not sure why he's so paranoid, you don't all act like jerks who can't understand the word No." Duo had no doubt their powers were formidable, old bloodline, and one look could tell you Barton had been dangerous as a human. As he understood it the streets had taught Barton to kill where he had learned to steal, both had learned not to be overly trusting.

Quatre sighed not sure if he liked where this was going, Barton and Katherine did not seem to think too highly of his family, except for him. "Enough do. He blames the demon in them but that seems like an excuse, though he may not be entirely wrong."

"Blood Knights were originally created to slay the monsters of our kind, as well as defend us from our foes. We are the most likely to slip into nasty habits, our very natures leans towards the primal like Lycan, but also the dark humans try and hide. Even Midnighters do not practice demonic magic anymore, well not legally." The creation of the Lamia had been a direct result of such practices and the Covens had chosen to outlaw such dark chaotic magic's. Only a few elders knew such paths to the end of countering any spell casts by a rouge warlock or foolish humans.

"Humans love messing with dark magics, poseur Wicca and Satanists read a few words, screw up a spell, and die if they are lucky. Mage Knights have their hands busy, I'll stick with killing monsters and demons." Trowa was fine slaying inhuman things of nightmares, he was one as well, it was also fun.

"San?" Hiro asked walking up to the group frowning slightly, it seemed his friend had a knack of adapting to many situations indeed.

"Hiro, need something?" Trowa asked his fellow Knight and often partner, he was use to him calling him San rather then using his first name.

"Iie. I see Hilde-dono is enjoying your company as well." The dark haired Witch was agreeable, Duo took a moment to get use to, but he rather liked him as well.

"It helps when one is not afraid of me. Looks like Winner is ready to grace us with his promises again, not enough caffeine in my system for that." Trowa got to his feet not in the mood to listen to empty promises without a caffeine fix.

"Agreed. Come, we have a few moments before any fighting would break out." Hiro did not expect the talks to go without some sort of hitch, he never did.

"True. A little fighting could be fun, Sister?" Trowa turned to the red head waiting for any orders she might give, she did like Hiro.

"Oh go play guard dog with your friend, don't start any fights now you two." Katherine shook her head, "I pity anyone who starts anything tonight."

"Hiro is a nasty one too, though calm he's pretty cool," Duo opened his eyes, talking was more interesting then listening.

"Hiro is so like him really, earn his loyalty and he will do anything in his power to see you safe. I find that a _very _redeeming quality in a man," Katherine smirked a little, every man close to her was loyal, she made sure of it. Loyalty that was not at all built on sexual desires, such ties were fleeting and base.

"I think he's sweet, and very cute," Hilde chimed in smiling when Duo snorted, "Duo you are still my favorite."

"I know Love, but I think he might mind if all you two do is gush all night." Duo knew the type, Barton was confident nothing more, very feline.

"He probably would, especially since he isn't here to roll his eyes at us." Quatre found him interesting and would enjoy learning more about him, but now was not the time. If the talks failed he might never get the chance to, a thought he disliked.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

"San, Winner-san is not going to stand for another of his heirs deciding we are not so bad, especially not his only son." Hiro knew Winner would not stand for his son siding with the Houses over the Covens if it came to that.

Trowa sighed, tying his long bangs back into a short and tight tail, "That fool will do nothing. Quatre wants peace and is willing to actually listen to us, he likes you as well."

"I got the impression from Duo he likes most people who are not drooling mad men. He seems sweet but he is no Knight, neither are his friends." Duo and Hilde had the heart but not the physical training, Mage Knights had to be strong to face off against a Blood Knight.

"One can learn, besides who exactly said only Knights can befriend Knights?" Trowa frowned at a familiar, "I will take any ally I can get."

"Agreed, but if war does come I would prefer more warriors then philosophers on our side. If he can convince his father to listen your gifts will truly impress me." Hiro trusted his fellow Knight's gifts and skill, but sometimes he had to see something to believe it.

"Hiro if I could see to that I would, you give me too much credit sometimes." Trowa snatched a glass downing the blood with a frown, "It's sweet really."

"You have yet to fail me, as I have yet to fail you. If war comes I will stand with you until the end, former human or not there is no one I would rather have at my side." Hiro could care less if Barton had been born a human, he was loyal, skilled, and as dangerous as any pureblooded Knight he had ever met.

"And you shall have me, but for now we are both rather useless," Trowa set the glass down on a passing server's tray absently. "Looks like we won't have any fun until the nasties show up tomorrow."

Hiro sighed, sitting down watching the masses gesture and yell but nothing threatening, "Should we rejoin our friends?"

"No. His father would notice us all acting friendly, Kathy is a fellow pureblood heir, and a former friend of the family. She is also of no interest to him," Trowa was fine with that, Lord Winter might have been friends with his mother once but not now.

"As long as she is no threat to his children she would not be, speaking of them," Hiro frowned at Iria, he had heard the story of her betrayal.

Trowa huffed stray bangs from his eye crossing his arms, "There is one thing I like about her."

Hiro tilted his head confused by the statement, "Oh, and what would that be?"

Trowa smirked at his friend before sneering at Iria, "She's not in charge."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

I am sorry any and all Iria fans who read this, I like her in the show but she is a logical bitch for the fic right now. I am crossing my fingers you all like this nice update, you did right? Right? If you do not have an account you might want to pop in every month or so to see if I have updated anything, holidays you got off of school for tend to get updates. Any ideas for later fics or chapters welcomed.


	4. So Forget About Forgiveness

Will you all believe I have Chapter 5 half done and totally forgot I had not posted this? God did I faceplam right then and there. After I got over my n00b moment I decided to go back over Chapters 1-3 and clean them up a little. Added roughly a 100 words or so per chapter so just a little added detail for clarification. As I said Chapter 5 is roughly half done, a bit more then, so if all goes well it will be posted Thanksgiving break or December sometime. Warlords of Dranor will be out in November so I am planing to stockpile a few updates and new works to post during the last big holiday seasons of the year. If you are a WoW player you can find me on one of 2 realms. Duskwood for the Alliance and Entrigg for the Horde, Order of Shadow is the name of both guilds. If you play D3 I am there too if you ever wanna kill something together. All right enough of a call out to my fellow Blizzard gamers out there.

**WarNinGs:** Blood, politics, Shounen-Ai, not much this chapter.

**Aishi Say**

"_We're living in the darkness,_

_We hate the day._

_We're hiding in the shadows,_

_To the moon we pray._

_We are the creatures of the night,_

_We want your blood._

_We're the seduction of evil,_

_Want to conquer your world._"

From Blutengle's song' Children of the Night', the first few lines could suit a werewolf pretty well but the last two are clearly Vampy. This band does a lot of Vampire stuff so if you like Within Temptation and Vampires you may want to YouTube these guys.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Trowa frowned just watching the waves, turning his head slightly to his right when he heard soft footfalls behind him, "Need something Iria?"

"Barton? I did not recognize you with your hair like that, why is it like that?" Iria frowned at the short tail, she had seen it like that when he had fought as well. She saw no practical, or other, reason for the look, and had asked not really thinking about who she was talking to.

"I put it up when I work sometimes, I never let it down after the gathering," Trowa answered seeing no reason not to do so. Turning to look over his shoulder he frowned slightly at the blonde, "Yes?"

"Forgive me, I am use to you looking a little like my father. Did you wish to be alone?" Iria could not read him any more then she could any feline she had met, she was a Witch after all.

"And if I say yes you would just walk away? I do not care what you do as long as you do not hurt my sister," Trowa informed her before turning back to the waves. The Witch may be powerful but she lacked the killer instincts he did not.

Iria sighed softly not surprised by the cold greeting, he was never rumored to be the warm and friendly type. "That is good to know, but I would yes. You have been civil with my brother, and have done nothing to me, though I am sure you have wished to."

"And yet you are here?" Trowa glanced at her curiously, she seemed to be in a talkative mood. Odd since she had shown no interest in talking to Katherine and they had been friends, he was nothing to her.

"You did say you would leave me alone as long as I stayed away from Katherine. I may not like you but I know you are not a liar, and I hope you will trust I am not as well." Iria watched the male closely but he seemed inclined to not claw. She could not remember any rumors about him attacking with no provocation or official reason.

Trowa nodded as he reached back letting his bangs fall back into his face, "Winner are not known to lie, even to those they dislike. Did you come here to be alone?"

"Not really, I like the water, it must smell wonderful with your senses." Iria did envy them that, it must be nice to experience things so much clearer then she could. If there was a way got acquire such enhances senses that would not require inflicting pain on others on a regular bases she would gladly consider it.

"I hadn't noticed, I tend to come here to think not enjoy, always did." Trowa slipped his hands into pale jean pockets turning to face the blonde. "What has changed?"

"My brother was right, we do not have to be enemies, and perhaps you are not as savage as I first believed you to be." Iria tucked a lock back behind her ear, the Vampire's bangs swayed a bit more then she tough they would. He did not look anything like a monster just standing there as he was, was this what Katherine had seen when he had still been mortal?

"Not really, I am a bit too Lycan that way perhaps. Why were you friends if your family hates our kind?" Trowa was a curious creature by nature, immortals had to do something to pass the time, and he did not care for meaningless sex followed by a warm salty snack.

"She was nice to me, many are, but she could care less for my rank. I am sure you found that endearing as well, after all you did tie yourself to her. Tobias would have liked you once he got to know you, I think, he did hate the dark side of your nature." Iria had met many who did, their race had it's whispers in the dark to fear as well.

"I am use to the dark side of nature so it dose not concern me, I control my emotions, they do not control me. If they did I would have torn you apart, if you do it right your victim does not die right away. History is such an intriguing subject, every race has its dark pasts, some just repeat them more often then others." Trowa had spent much of his time recovering reading, he had been only human and much more fragile then he was now.

Iria nodded hugging herself, "We are trying to stop that cycle as best we can. I am well aware not all your kind are ruled by bloodlust but enough are. You do give in to it from time to time, those rumors are not all exaggerated." She was willing to give a little benefit of doubt to the rumors, everyone famous had some complete lies tied to their name after all.

"I have yet to hear one that was," Trowa admitted shrugging, "I am not sure if I should be flattered by that or not." it did seem strange that his handiwork was not exaggerated, perhaps his work was to well known for such things.

Iria frowned, knowing what she had heard may very well be literally true disturbed her. Barton was a Knight and an enforcer for the Bloom clan so he had quite a few public kills. It made it hard to doubt rumors that painted him as dangerous and brutal. "I am not sure either, I would not be, but my family holds our power through helping not mortal combat."

"You can," Trowa reminded her evenly, she was not trying to be insulting. Witch clans held their authority through power and skill, while Lamia and Lycan had to prove their superiority through blood spilling and body counts. "As long as our natures drive us to fight like the Lycan we will, even if it is toned down. How exactly would you go about that? Stricter penalties for petty fighting perhaps?"

"That would do little good. The demon in you and the beast in Lycan darken your natures, even my brother would be affected." Iria knew her brother had come a long way from being a spoiled brat in his youth but the potential was there, being inhuman just made it harder to resist.

Trowa frowned but nodded, she was not as blinded by hate as she first appeared. "Going against one's nature is unnatural. Humans try so hard to pretend it drives some mad, I never bothered with such foolishness. Your brother is stronger of will then you give him credit for, I do break them for a living."

"I do not wish to discuss your various duties _Mr_. Barton. Our Knights do the dirty work for our Covens as you do for your House." Iris wondered if he enjoyed reminding people he was not as harmless as he looked calm, or if it was simply habit. Wolves could look approachable one moment and be snarling the next, keeping that in mind kept one from being bit.

"I am not sure why you wish to discuss _anything_. You have no interest in becoming friends, no matter what you may claim. You may have forgiven Kathy and Tobias their dark sides, but that is all you know of me." Trowa sneered sliding his long claws off each other, they made a sound like blade against blade and the Witch winced a little. "Your brother would not wince."

"You would not do _that_ at him," Iria retorted crossing her arms. "You dislike me because I stopped being friends with your creator."

"Humans created me _long_ before she crossed my path, you all seem to forget just how savage they can be." Trowa retracted his claws as he turned his back on the water, "You betrayed her when she needed you most. May your gods judge you for that for they will be _far_ more merciful then I would."

Iria turned as he walked past her, dark glare falling on a servant before he was gone. Frowning she let out a sigh, "You always did have good taste in men Kathy, they would rather die then betray you."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

"What business do you have here Witch?" A large mean looking guard asked eying the young looking female. She was a pretty little thing, pretty little things did not do well around wolves of any type.

Hilde crossed her arms, with Barton here what exactly did they need guards for again? "I am here to see Barton."

"_Lord_ Barton is not here at the moment. He did not say anything about a meeting," The guard frowned at the girl, she looked like the stubborn kind.

"I do not have a _meeting_ with him, I wish to _speak_ with him." Hilde would have scheduled one if she knew the Bloom's doormen would be this difficult.

"The Bloom are not entertaining quests at this time," The guard did not see why this girl did not just go away.

"Goody for them, I am here to see Barton _not_ his clan." Hilde could care less if the family was feeling welcoming.

"As you have been told _Lord_ Barton is not here," The second guard muttered, Witches never seemed to listen.

"Leave now or you will be forcibly removed from Lamian territory." The first guard threatened taking a step forward.

"Lay a finger on her and you _shall_ lose it. Hello Hilde did you need something?" Trowa asked walking up to her with a smile of greeting. He had not expected to see her at his front door, he would have to see the guards were well informed about his new Witch friends and what would happen if they were harmed.

Hilde smiled relived, his timing was very good, "Yes, actually. Your doormen are being _quite_ rude."

"They were not changed for their people skills. Come, you are more then welcomed here." Trowa turned to the guards glaring as they stepped aside.

Hilde grinned up at them as she followed Baron inside, "Getting in late?" She noted he was wearing the same thing she had last seen him in, didn't looked bloodied.

"Couldn't sleep, it happens. Now what did you need?" Trowa opened a door allowing Hilde to enter a well lit room.

Hilde sat down enjoying the warm sunlight and pale colors, not very Vampy but very homey. "Not so much need as want really." Dark eyes followed the Vampire as he sat down on the couch across from her, lazy but interested was very Duo. "I take it you get a few visitors?"

Trowa sighed leaning back crossing his arms, "The price for being single and in power, annoyances nothing more. You are not here for that Hilde, if you were I would not have invited you inside."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Hilde teased, knowing full well she was not getting herself into trouble, not all males, inhuman or otherwise, mistook no for yes.

"You hate shallow my dear, as do I. To be honest I prefer curious Witches to any other kind of stalker." The curious were always more interesting since he was like them, not all curiosity was welcomed though, especially from stalkers.

"Aren't you sweet. I was hoping we could talk, I didn't see you after they started yelling." Hilde could have used less of that, why did men always think the louder they said something the more others listened?

"Oh Yui and I were…around. While we both agree talks do little it is still our duty to see they are not interrupted by actual fighting. We probably won't have anything fun to do until the others show up, those here are happy just yelling." Trowa sighed not impressed with such nosy displays, truly dangerous predators made no noise until it was too late to escape them.

"At least you two can have some fun," Hilde sighed shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder what is so great about being timeless? Was it worth it's price really?"

"Some think so," Fear of death and lust for power made people do stupid things sometimes. "But I did not become immortal out of fear of death, are you considering it?"

"I think everyone wonders what it would be like at least once, I'm not sure we can help it. I would miss my friends too much to just be changed. To save my life…I would allow it. Did you ever think about living forever?" Hilde knew he had been changed for much nobler reasons then to be young and powerful until killed, that did not mean he had not considered it a side bonus.

Trowa shook his head, "I was too busy learning to fight and take care of myself to bother with such things. Once Kathy told me what she was it was just something that came with the power she was offering. To protect one must fight, to win one must be strong, immortal…not so much."

Hilde smiled at that, it had to be nice living such a simple life. "I'm not nearly so logical about things."

"I don't…oh…Who is this now?" Lord Bloom eyed the Witch girl, pretty thing if not a bit too short of hair.

Trowa sighed turning to the elder Vampire, "Hilde is a Midnighter who needed a little help."

"And when did you start doing favors for any pretty thing that comes a calling?" Midnight members were not as shy around their kind but he did not remember Barton making nice with any of them.

"She is a friend of Kathy's, so it is no bother. Now what are you muttering about?" Trowa asked folding his arms on the back of the couch as he turned.

"This nonsense is taxing during the daylight. You and Katharine can take my place tonight, I have had my fill of Witches today. No offense my dear," Lord Bloom bowed his head slightly to Hilde, she seemed nice enough.

"None taken," Hilde assured him, he looked like a Lamia with those gold eyes. "I think Winner's plans are too simplistic to work."

"Ha, try telling him that, waste of time. Maybe we should just beat the extremist down and be done with them all?" Lord Bloom sighed before turning to his adopted son, "Nothing to say?"

"The human's world is constantly being torn apart by extremist why should ours be any different?" Trowa asked arms resting on the back of the couch. "Have Kathy give the order and I will go to work."

"Do not tempt me _boy_, she was not even born when the last civil war broke out. If it comes again the peaceful will not win, they will be slaughtered." Lord Bloom knew full well what happened when a Lamia took their true form and went mad. Barton was a nightmare as he was, without his human façade the Winner house would fall to his claws.

"The Covens will see the error of their ways, or they will pay dearly for their lack of vision. I am no diplomat, convincing them to listen is _not_ my job." Trowa glanced at his right-handed nails, they looked so harmless just then.

Hilde frowned looking from one immortal to another, trying to control the dark sides of the Lamia and the Lycan through force only allowed them to come to the surface. Treating them like people gave them no reason to growl and bite, why couldn't the Covens remember most of them had been of their blood once? "There are people who words alone will not reach." Dark eyes looked down when Barton blinked before just staring at her.

"_Finally,_ a Witch who makes sense. Winner's boy is a bit idealistic still but there is hope for him." Lord Bloom nodded to himself, "Do not break him hm?"

Trowa frowned at Lord Bloom as he walked away, "Quatre is allowed to be. Is that why you chose Midnight, you are not?"

Hilde tucked a stray bang behind her ear before leaning forward, "I like humans, mostly, but I do not think we can all live in prefect peace. I guess you don't need to be told that do you?"

"No, I don't. If it makes you feel any better I still would have liked you then, this is who I am, who I will always be." Trowa had no plans on allowing himself to change as a few Made did, he controlled his demons they did not control him.

"I like the real you, this warrior guy scares me a little. I hope war can be avoided so we can go back to just being friends and not possible enemies." Hilde hated the idea of having to face off against him for more reasons then one.

"You do not wish to chain us to walls so do not worry, I will protect you and my other Wiccan friends from the monsters of my kind." Trowa assured her taking her hand, "I am very good at my job."

Hilde smiled squeezing his hand, it made her feel better just like Duo's always did. "Thank you Barton. I had better go before I worry someone besides myself."

Trowa nodded letting her go, watching her as she walked towards the door, "May your Lord and Lady keep you."

Hilde turned hand on the door frame, smiling at the goodbye, "May your power keep those you cherish." Turning she headed out the door knowing the lives of a very few were all he truly cared about, being part demon did not mean you could not be noble hearted.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

"I swear that man tries to make my life difficult, and that 'son' of his is no better." Lord Winner frowned at the printout he was holding. "His wife was always the voice of reason in that family."

"Is not the daughter a friend to the Covens?" Rashid asked from where he stood before the large window, the warm sunlight did little to improve Winner's mood.

"Lady Katherine is very much her mother's daughter, but she bows to her father as bit too much to be of much use." Lord Winner flipped through a few pages, "A pity really."

"The son only obeys her yes? If she denounces war and refuses to agree with her father the Bloom's forces would be divided." Barton was the most feared of the Bloom's fighters for good reason, the rest of their forces were nothing special for a House of their status.

"I have seen nothing to contradict those rumors, however, Iria hurt her, and Barton has no love for me. I am unsure why exactly, it seemed almost personal but we had never met." Lord Winner frowned in thought, quite for a moment, "Rachelle?"

Rashid turned at the name spoken as a question, "I thought her mad and kept away form all. A sad fate for one so clearheaded and reasonable."

Winner nodded, "She was a dear friend once, one of the few Lamia I trusted but now…last I heard she was being cared for at the Bloom's stronghold, but I am unsure. Only she would speak of me, but in her current state she is unsafe to be around, he would never risk his daughter's life, or her own allowing her near Barton."

"Perhaps she is not as far gone as you assumed and the child is safe form her madness? The only person he cares for you have done nothing to, your distrust of his kind would hardly warrant a personal response." Rashid had heard all the rumors, as a Knight of the Arcane he had needed to, Barton seemed rather indifferent until angered or threatened.

"I have not seen her in decades, she could very well be nothing but a ravenous beast by now. I know Daniel loves her, as I did my dear Katrina, but is just as powerless as I was to save her. No one should have power over life and death but sometimes…Quatre is so like her." Winner smiled with absent fondness, he was so protective of him for a reason.

"And where is your son?" Rashid had not seen his young friend in quite sometime do to their duties, he was one of the reason he fought the Dark so hard.

"Outside I think. He seems distant, I fear Barton is partially to blame." Normally that would be enough for him to be seeking the perfect revenge spell, but the former human had not harmed his son only confused.

"You allowed _him_ near your son?! That is unlike you," Rashid knew the Vampire attacked when provoked but he was not the nicest of people, not the kind Quatre normally sought out.

"Not by choice, they met here, and it seems my son formed an accorded. He has yet to harm my son, even snap at perhaps, but his troubling childhood has depressed him. It amazes me who humans entrust their children to, it is a small miracle he is as sane as he is." Lord Winner shook his head sadly, some never had a chance to defy their fates.

Rashid nodded turning back to the window, Quatre would be troubled by such a thing, his pity was raceless, "Is it wise to allow your son to become friends with him?"

"Katherine was a good friend to Iria, and I truly do not believe the child wishes my son harm, but I do worry. Such pain is not easily soothed, and Quatre's powers can react more intensely with a fellow physic. Iria seems fine with it so I shall not interfere just yet, I would rather have the child as an ally, even if just to my son." The child's reputation alone would be enough to keep many at bay, especially if he made nice with the sister.

"If you are sure then, I will go have a look around. Things may have been quiet so far but that will not last forever." Rashid turned form the window and headed towards the ornate doors, they may look nice but only the spells cast on them would keep anything out.

"Do not work too hard old friend, or my son will chide me," Winner teased as his friend walked out closing the doors behind him. Turning a few more pages he frowned at the words, things were never as simple as they sounded.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

"Cat you with me buddy?" Duo turned his head, folded arms staying behind his head, "dude harsh."

"Hm?" Quatre murmured turning to look at his lazy friend, "Sorry."

"Cat I love you man but you need to relax, seriously, no serious bitching last night was a _good_ thing." Duo was more then happy to doze under a tree like a few of his Lycan friends, but it was hard to relax when your best friend was a million miles away in a bad way.

"It is but I…the worst will be here tonight, and I do not see them being as understanding as those already here." The Bloom were the most feared House there already, and besides Lord Bloom muttering a few times they seemed to be on the same page as his father.

"That is what the Knights are for, face it kid they were bored last night. Why do you think we did not see either of them the rest of the night? At least _I _didn't." And he had looked, the two Knights of the Blood were growing on him. Not such a bad thing really, he took pride in getting people to lighten up, a feat onto itself with some people.

Quatre sighed hugging his knees, watching the shifting shadows moved along wind blown grass. "I do not want to see him hurt. I do not care if he enjoys fighting or not, I hate it."

"Cat the guy is a survivor, they fight because they don't know how not to. Look I know a thing or two about growing up all alone. It changes some people more then others, sometimes they can't change back." Duo sat up, palms resting on his ankles, "The Kitty needs a lot of love and time to heal, Sis is good on the love, but time is out of her control."

"I've never been all alone, my family is too large for that. I don't know what to do Duo, Father will _never_ let us get close I know that. As long as Barton is this terrifying figure that is what Father will see him as, even if it is not who he really is." Quatre closed his eyes, "Iria thinks I should abandon him like the humans because he is damaged, it is not his fault he is scared…is it?"

"Look no offense but _fuck_ your Sis," Duo muttered getting a blink and he bit his lip a little. "Red needed her after her friend got killed, and she just bailed leaving her all alone right?" Quatre nodded but said nothing. "Did that help Red heal? Nope, finding someone who gave a fuck and would never abandon her did. I know, my friends are my family, you and Hil are great, and if I can, I'll be adding Barton and Hiro to my circle as well."

"I cannot be that someone for him if my father would have him killed Duo. Aroree hasn't spoken to any of us after…Father may not hate him now, but as soon as we get in a fight over him he will." Quatre closed his eyes again, "I am _completely_ useless to him."

"Oh for _fuck_ sake as if," Duo scoffed shaking his head, "If we all are playing nice then wouldn't allying a powerful Witch clan and a powerful Lamian one be a good thing? I know the Maxwell would love being cool with the Bloom and the Yui."

"Your clan has always been more welcoming, you are lucky they found you. Father would not stand for a second heir being seduced by the Lamia." Quatre frowned at that, Barton had not laid a hand on him in anyway Duo had not, in fact Duo was much more physical towards him. If Barton ever hugged him he would probably turn red as his sister's hair, he was not sure how Barton would react to that.

"Yeah I have been very blessed, some bad shit early on but now smooth sailing. Look Quatre, you know I'm all about follow your heart and damn the masses, but you should be sure of his before you go and piss off your old man." Duo could guess what would happen if Quatre blurted out 'father I love him', nothing good would come of it. There was little doubt Barton cared about the blonde, he had not been born yesterday, how much…that was the million dollar question.

"If his sister is right even he might not know what it wants, she seems pretty sure who he really is has yet to remove all its masks. I tend to agree with her, but there is little I can do about that but wait and see if my gifts tell me what he wants, and not just what I do." Quatre was use to bonding quickly with people, he always had, but this was not the same.

"Well calm the Kitty is _very_ nice, hissy…still nice to look at. Give it time Cat, we have that and rushing can end a beautiful thing before it ever gets to start." Duo gave his friend a reassuring smile, he wasn't the only one around who had a knack for reading people.

Quatre couldn't help but smile a little at Duo's teasing, even straight people commented on looks like that now and then. "Katherine saw the soul that is inside and coxed it out, I can do the same if he allows it. How did you become so wise Duo?"

"I listen really. Feeling a little better about the future?" Duo had always loved trying to figure out people, he knew Barton enjoyed doing that as well, even if some of their methods differed.

"I am yes, thank you." Quatre smiled thankful yet again he had gone to that party, if he had stayed home who knew where they would all be now?

"Anytime Kitten, now try daydreaming while I cap nap hm? Trust me smiles look better on you then frowns." Laying back down Duo closed his eyes content now that Quatre looked thoughtful rather then depressed.

Quatre smiled blushing a little at Duo's suggestion, he did not daydream like that. "I'll give it a try. Sweet dreams Duo."

Duo smiled sleepily, sometimes you just needed someone to care a little to make things better, "Back at ya."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Trowa sighed arms folded on pale cool stone, breeze swaying his long bangs slightly. Stare turned when he heard cloth rustle from the room behind him, more instinct then thought. Frowning the former human turned back to the sunlit world that often cheered people up, it did nothing to help or hurt his mood. The sound of bare feet on soft carpet drew his stare back over his shoulder, "You should be sleeping."

"So should you," Katherine retorted as she stopped in her doorway blinking at the bright world outside, why did sunlight have to hurt first thing?

Trowa nodded turning his gaze away from his sire, staring at trees did not upset or worry the trees any, "Didn't feel like it."

Katherine shook her head, white night gown trailing as she walked out onto her balcony. "If you need to wear yourself out I am sure Mother would be more then happy to fed."

"I have no doubt, but drained I am useless, I tended to skip sleep even as a human, I need it even less now." Trowa had always been fine sleeping when he could and no more, some people needed more or less sleep then others.

Katherine crossed her arms loosely, studying her creation, things had not changed much between them since the night she told him what she was, or the morning she made him family. "You think too much Brother Dear, the trees only speak to druids not us."

"I would worry if inanimate objects or plants did speak, they are just something to look at." Trowa turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all, I sensed you near but that has never disturbed me. Did you have fun with Hiro last night?" Katherine had found the amethyst eyed pair to be rather charming, Midnights were not all doom and gloom types.

"Mostly we just talked since there was nothing for us to slash. Tonight we should be more useful," Trowa had always preferred being useful. Helping strangers had given him something to do while honing his skills, not all humans were beyond redemption and hope.

"Just try not to break the furniture while reminding everyone to keep their attacks verbal, those fancy chairs add up quickly." Katherine teased as she stopped beside him, frowning when he said nothing, "I'm sure he would appreciate the lack of chair carnage as well."

Trowa shook his head, "I really hope no one there feels pity for chairs, there is some madness that should _not_ be tolerated."

"You've never had a favorite chair have you?" A favorite chair became a _very_ personal thing to some people, she herself had a few only her brother would be allowed to sit in and get away with it. "That exception aside I agree wholeheartedly. Quatre is a sweet kid, but you can't play bodyguard for him unless something attacks. Just knowing you are near will bring him comfort, you can be very intimidating when you choose."

"Only a fool would start something with both Hiro and I there, but some of the worst fools of our kinds will be there. Do not worry Sister I may think these talks are a waste of time but I will see they continue, as will Hiro." A truce meant he could get back to what mattered to him rather then what loyalty compelled him to deal with, fools.

Katherine placed as hand on his shoulder, pleased when he turned his head to face her, "I have no doubt you will see that child is stressed no more then he has to be. Scare the fools, I will offer my aid where you cannot. I would prefer he not have white hair before we tire of talking, though it could be charming…what do you think?"

"I think Duo has teased him enough about his hair turning white he dose need it from anyone else." Trowa would likely tease him about it regardless, but cats enjoyed playing, and not just with things they intended to eventually kill.

Katherine tapped a finger off her chin as she thought for a moment, "Perhaps you're right. The mouse has a whole room of mangy rats to worry about right now doesn't he? I am not surprise Father wishes to be far away from them tonight, though he will miss some fun."

"He will likely spend the evening with Mother, it will be easiest for him to tell if my blood is helping." Trowa sighed resting his forehead against folded arms, "I should just kill something and pass out."

Katherine sighed placing her hands on his shoulders, some people tried to do too much. "If it helps you can give her more when we are back home. If not…we will find what will. I have yet to meet another with a will like yours, our power is our will, and our rage. Promise you will save a little vengeance for me hm?"

Trowa made a fist before flicking his fingers, claws extending a few inches and forever sharp, "There is no such thing as a little vengeance Sister. Those who did this will pay dearly for their foolishness, I will not be so greedy as to withhold them from you and your father."

Katherine closed his fingers into a fist as his claws retracted, "That is why we love you so baby brother, you are one of us as sure as if you had born into our clan." Turning her head she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "Go to bed, you may stay here if you wish, but get some sleep please?"

Trowa nodded, not thinking would be a nice change of pace, "I'll stay."

Katherine smiled letting him go, emotional discussions normally ended in him sticking close. "Come to bed then, it's nice and warm…and very fluffy."

Trowa shook his head at her, she did like fluffy things, "Go back to sleep you are talking nonsense."

"Yes, yes, warm fluffy bed will make it all better," Katherine cooed before laying back down lazily, she really did love her soft fluffy beds. Trowa just shook his head at her again but was smirking so she ignored him until he laid down, curling up beside him with a content sigh. Tobias had been a wonderful pillow as well, a perfect gentlemen who loved her without any desire to move beyond deep friendship. "Night Kitten."

Trowa smiled at the red head as she curled up, voice already half asleep, "Good afternoon Sis."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Katharine sighed softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the simple green star earring her mother had given her. Closing her eyes she scanned the room before reaching behind her and catching her brother's wrist, "There you are." Smiling she placed her hands on his arm when he pulled her close, "Feel better?"

"I'm fine," Trowa assured her resting his chin on her shoulder. "Your old man still hiding from the masses?"

"Yes, I have you so there will be no problems." Katharine smirked as she turned to face the young man she had given eternity to. His long bangs were tied back so his death glare would be even more effective, white shirt and black slacks as dressy as he got unless she ordered otherwise. "You'll ruin that shirt."

Trowa shrugged at the half joke, "I have so many for a reason. So orders?"

"Just do what you do, I will handle the formalities," Katharine envied his patience but around representatives it failed more often then her own. She could understand why, Gods knew she could not stand most of them. Turning from him she headed for the guarded doors ready to get this yelling match started. Walking past the two guards she entered the room pleased when eyes turned to her then her brother, the silence was all she needed to hear to know she had their attention. Ignoring the following eyes she strode right up to the seats reserved for her house. Nodding to Quatre she sat down, arms resting on the arms of the chair, legs folded to the left. "My father is engaged in personal business, I will be speaking for the House of Bloom during this meeting. Now what _were_ we discussing before my arrival hm?"

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Trowa sighed softly from his sister's right, arms and legs lazily crossed, listening but not really caring about what was being said. Noting Quatre's calm voice he opened an eye glancing towards the blonde, highly doubting he noticed in the least. Speaking as one would to two bickering children he was busy getting two Lycan to relax enough to say something requiring thought. The darker haired Lycan noticed his stare first, looking annoyed until he remember who was lazily frowning at him. Sitting back in his chair he agreed petty fighting amongst themselves was not solving anything. Smelling the other's fear the second one hastily agreed getting a sneer from the Vampire, bickering was such a waste of time. Quatre turned catching the sneer before it became an amused smirk and a shrug. Returning the smile he returned to his seat, ending fights sure was easier with Barton around. "Father?"

Lord Winner shook his head when his son got between two growling Lycan as calmly as if they were mere puppies, he was his mother's son all right. Catching fear in the Lycan facing the Vampires he turned, green eyes were glaring with all the lazy indifference of a feline's. It did not take long for both wolves to sense their peril and sit back down, his son sharing a smile with the young Bloom adoptee before sitting and prompting him to continue. "As I stressed last night we must agree to respect the ways of the three races or we will fall to each other rather then to the humans."

"Blah humans are weak," A Lycan muttered getting a frown from many of the Mades in the room.

"Perhaps, but Hunters are well trained in fighting us, and modern weapons make them more formidable then ever before. Normal bullets can still hurt your kind Lycan and sliver is easy to get, none of us are invulnerable." Lord Winner glanced at the Vampires but none made any comment, Barton looked lost in thought as a few others did. "It is why we cannot continue this petty fighting amongst ourselves, weaken we can be hunted down and destroyed, even we born of magic."

"Ha you need us _far_ more then we need you Magic Thrower, why should we not allow the humans to burn you all again?" The same Lycan who had badmouthed humans jeered.

"Humans have decided our kind are not their largest threat, you who must feed on them are who they will burn, gun down, imprison, what have you. We knew this when we from this alliance, and the reasons are still valid." Lord Winner knew his kind would survive the longest if war broke out among the four races, Vampires would likely suffer the worst.

"Humans run like frighten deer when faced with something they cannot kill easily, we shall slaughter them all and take our rightful place as leaders of this world!" The black spiky haired Lycan shouted jumping to his feet, a handful of others joining him in roars of challenge.

Winner opened his mouth to speak only to leave it open when the roaring of the leader stopped his voice a choking gag. Barton's fingers curled around his neck, holding him easily off the floor, expression freezing cold. "Stop your boasting _fool_ before I remove your offensive tongue. I could have killed you as a mortal, now it would take but a gesture." Dropping the wolf he turned flashing eyes on his clan, before turning and sitting back down as if nothing had happened.

Closing his mouth Winner reminded himself of just how fast and well trained the Knights of the Blood really were even still in their human guise. Barton's threat was by no means empty and the Lycan murmured among themselves clearly well aware of it. "Those who have tried to concur man have failed each and every time, and that was before they created so many nasty weapons. The only way to claim this world would be to utterly destroy it and ourselves. Then we would turn on each other as we have before, three races locked in a struggle for power. We must see our races survive any catastrophe humans cause, while not causing one ourselves."

"It seems to me peace would be much easier if the Circles stopped treating us as tainted magic. You all can stop assuming we will use you as a convent food source, and treating the Lycan as savage animals." Katherine chimed in fingers tips together, legs crossed. "Not that we Lamia or the Lycan are blameless, _but _much of the ill will is started by your own people My Lord."

Mummers from the crowd far outnumbered the frowning Wicca and Lord Winner sighed softly, "We cannot be solely blamed for our weariness My Lady. We can substation your races as easily as humans, and the Lamia have farmed their food before."

Katherine nodded in agreement, "This is true, but such practices are now outlawed, and if humans ever do wipe most of their population out such research will come in handy, unless you care to supply us? Unlike our Lycan cousins we need not kill to ensure our survival, without a steady supply of humans your kind would become food. It was your own reckless use of magic that created us, and too many have tried to unmake us since."

Lord Winner frowned but Bloom cold logic was a Hell of thing to argue with, "Such research has been forbidden for centuries when no easy cure could be found."

"We are not some sickness!" A Lamian female cried standing, sitting when Katharine turned to look at her.

"You were corrupted and cursed, if we had the means we would have reversed the spells, but that was not possible." Lord Winner closed his eyes wishing once again it had been, "While many of you are no threat enough are, and that is what causes so many problems. We are not blameless there, our resentment and fear have played their parts in this."

"Glad to hear you admit that Lord Winner, The House of Bloom will never deal with those who would lie to us. Now that we are all agreed the worst of us all are to blame how would you see those problems resolved?" Katharine leaned forward, "Our Knights rounding them all up and locking them away would solve the immediate problem, but would not sit well with your house."

"The very worst of us should be helped, imprisoned if there is no other way as the humans do, but no it would not. We must choose to live in peace with each other, the petty fighting for power needs to stop." Lord Winner glanced at the Lycan who was still rubbing his throat, "We are the leaders of our kind it is up to us to do so."

"We are tried of Witch rule!" One of the black haired Lycan's pack shouted leaping at him, blinking when he saw a hand appear sticking out of his chest. The arm slipped out of his body as he fell over, his pack growling.

Trowa frowned at his bloodied arm before turning to the Lycan, about a fourth of them were on their feet, a few Lamia joining them. Flicking blood from his claws he sneered at them eyes flashing, "Do _not_ forget only a Knight may kill at a gathering. You wish to start a war with the Circles then do so away from neutral territory, or you all _will_ join him."

"Perhaps that would not be so bad Barton? Those who are standing do represent that worst of us all, our sworn duty is to utterly destroy threats to our peace. Which half of the room would you prefer?" Hiro glared at the crouching baka as he stopped beside his friend and fellow Knight.

"The point has been made, those who feel we seek to control them have voiced their concerns. Perhaps they should be addressed before anyone is executed?" Quatre gave each Vampire an even stare, daring them to kill anyone else. He was sure he was safe from their claws but that did not mean he was entirely safe from them, nor could he stop them. A Knight of any races sworn duty was to eliminate threats to their own kind's survival, and the other races as a whole. Starting a civil war was a rather big threat to the Three as whole, and Vampires as a race.

Hiro frowned slightly at the blonde Witch Heir, those eyes never flinched, and had to admit the blonde had more of a spine then he had originally given him credit for. Glancing at Trowa he caught the amused smirk at the other's choice of words, he sometimes wondered about his friend's sense of humor. The Made Heir calmly sat back down crossing his long legs, he seemed inclined to wait. "Only _if_ they remember to only attack with words."

Quatre blinked when Barton simply sat back down without a word, he had expected him to say something. Hiro on the other hand gave a warning before taking a seat not looking all that amused, not that he could remember seeing him amused. "Alpha Greymoon you were saying?"

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

"Will you be watching the Greymoon or should I?" Hiro asked as he came up to Trowa, who was rolling his sleeves halfway up his lower arms.

"I'll handle them, after all I killed a clanmate not you." Trowa answered before glancing up at the raising moon, "Even if it was full only a fellow Knight has a chance against me."

Hiro frowned at the absent tone, "Is something wrong? I know we have not known each other long but you know I am true."

"I knew that when I first met you Hiro-kun, what do you know of The Madness?" Hiro was a born Vampire, he would likely know more stories then he would.

Dark blue eyes went wide before looking concerned, "Who?" Mades had yet to ever be so inflicted but that did not mean they were immune.

"Katharine's mother, I don't know how long but longer then I've been around at any rate." Trowa closed his eyes with a soft sigh, Hiro was one of the few who would care if he did go mad, besides those who would have to face him.

Hiro nodded thoughtfully, Trowa had mentioned the woman before, they seemed to be close unless his profiling skills were completely useless on the Made. "I am sorry, I have only ever heard good things about her."

Trowa nodded, Hiro was not one for heartfelt ramblings, "She took my blood but I am still not sure if it helped any." Sighing he clenched his fingers, "All I know is whoever has to die to fix this will once this mess is over."

Hiro placed a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder, "If you have need of me call. Made or not you are a loyal friend, and I could not ask for a better fighting partner."

Trowa smiled placing a hand over Hiro's, "I will be all right, a few more days can hardly matter. Quatre can really glare when he wants to."

Hiro chuckled, the blonde would be a formidable ally, "You'd never know looking at him would you? We did what we could to help his cause, peace will come soon enough."

"Supremacist and purest groups will always exist, but for a time all serious talk of war will be of past or human ones. Go see to your duties and I will see to my own." Trowa patted his friend's hand before turning his head, "Sister."

"Brother, Yui-san," Katherine greeted using the honorary title she had been taught, it sounded nicer then mister to her.

"Bloom-dono," Hiro replied with a bow of his head, he liked the fiery red head, she never backed down from a good fight.

"He didn't have to go?" Katherine frowned but shook her head, Knights were not ones for long goodbyes.

"Work. I thought you would have headed home since the talking is done." Trowa turned his attention back to the dark slow moving waves, "finally."

Katherine giggled at the muttered word hugging her sired shoulders loosely, "My Sweet it is, I was just talking to Blondie a bit before heading home. Wander in when work is done, there was a bit of snapping after all."

Trowa nodded touching her wrists lightly, "I will not be out all night, Greymoon would become extinct if that were to happen."

Tightening her grip for a moment the red haired Vampire smiled, letting go she paused as she walked away, turning back to him. "He'd worry if the next time he saw you you looked dead on your feet too, remember that My Sweet."

"I will," Trowa watched her go satisfied before sighing, gazing out at the dark eternal waves once more. "How much is even left to worry over anyway?" Turning from the waves eyes flashed, burning a rich red in the dark as the Vampire went to work.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

And Trowa ruins yet another shirt...poor little shirt. Sadly Chapter 4 is over 1000 words shorter then 1-3. Chapter 5 will be nice and long again so yeah!. As always drop me a few words for faster updates. I try not to work on fics readers are not reading, or at least not liking enough to review at least. If you like werewolves and 1x3x1 the look for a new fic that will be posted this month. OK bye bye now.


End file.
